Rise of a New Alpha
by Djsoresupon3
Summary: 01 was with the new president of the Aether Foundation, Gladion. 02 was in the care of the new champion of the Alola Region. But the files stated there were three... so where was the third? This is the story of a creature desperate to find somewhere it belongs.
1. Form

Chapter 1: Form

 **Song of the chapter: Feel the Quiet River Rage by Live. What? Another new story? How will I be able to keep up with so many stories?! No seriously, help. I just don't know what to do with my over imaginative mind! Anyways, let's see if I did a good job on this chapter or not...**

" _Come on little one, open your eyes… though, I guess you're not that little," was the first thing I heard when I… woke up. It was a beautiful and soothing sound that made me feel at ease. I opened my eyes and took a few moments to let me eyes adjust to the bright light. I studied my surroundings and found that I was in some sort of entirely closed domain. I don't remember the world being this small._

 _That was when I noticed that there was another being in the domain with me. This figure was standing above me and seemed to be studying me, but all I felt from it was a serene aura. This thing was… odd yet vaguely familiar. It had two layers. The undermost was furless and was a pale color which looked a bit chewy. The outermost layer which seemed to cover most of the furless layer except for its upper appendages and head, was sleek and smooth. Probably to help it travel faster in water. But then again, there was no water around. On its head, was a long layer of blonde fur that didn't seem to serve any purpose._

" _How is it looking?" It spoke in the voice that I heard before I opened my eyes. Despite that it was looking at me with its green eyes, I didn't feel like it was talking to me. I tried to stand up, but felt that my legs were asleep and sluggishly responded. I looked down at them and…_

 _I stared confusedly at the appendages below me. I flexed and saw them reacting in time. These were my legs? Why did they look so… foreign? I quickly checked the rest of my body and disturbingly found that everything seemed out of place. It… felt natural, but it looked the farthest thing from natural. Was this my body? Why couldn't I remember anything specific?_

" _Initial brain scans show everything's perfect," a voice echoed loudly. It was deeper then the figure's in front of me so I knew that it wasn't from it. I looked around again, but still only saw that we were the only two beings in this small domain. And something to make that loud of a noise had to be big enough to see surely? "Heart rate at resting was 68 bpm, but now it's sitting at 86 bpm. SV's read about 64ml. CO at resting is 4,352 ml/minute. Blood pressure was 120/65. MAP reads 83.33. Breathing rate is about 14 breaths per minute. Hearing and sight are working but further evaluation will be needed to determine full functionality. In other words, he's a success as well Miss Lusamine."_

 _The figure in front of me smiled and laughed as she turned to the side._

" _I can't believe all three of them were a success! We had just been hoping that one would have been successful and that the other two would have shown us flaws in our design. But to think we got it correct on the first try is truly is marvelous!" It turned to face me once again. "And how are you feeling? You must be oh-so confused right now. But you're absolutely adorable!"_

 _The figure reached out one of its top limbs towards me. I quickly studied it and saw that at the end was an appendage that had five digits. The digits seemed to possess small little claws that looked like they wouldn't even be able to pierce my skin. They certainly weren't sharp enough to be anything like a stinger, so the threat of poison was highly unlikely. In fact, the entire figure's lethality appeared to be extraordinarily low. But still, I panicked at the sudden invasion into my personal space. So I let instincts take over and I went to bite the appendage with the digits on it but found that my jaws met no resistance and I bit air._

 _I looked back towards the figure and saw a look on its face that suddenly made me feel like I had done something wrong._

" _I am your Mother! You do not snap at me," it said. Mother… that's what it called itself. Mother._ My _Mother. Mother. The word surfaced some vague feelings. That I shouldn't hurt Mother. Hurting Mother was a bad thing. Why had I tried to hurt Mother?_

 _A touch on my face startled me from my thoughts. Mother had her digits on my face and she was… caressing me. I stared into her green eyes as she stared into mine._

" _I understand. You must feel so lost and confused. But I will help you. All you have to do is listen to Mother and make sure you do everything she says. Do you think you can do that?" Mother asked me._

" _Yes," I answered, my own voice was raspy and surprising myself. A smile crept onto Mother's face that sent an unexplainable chill down my spine._

" _Excellent… I think I'm going to let you meet your brothers," she said. Brothers? That word also brought forth a similar feeling to that of Mother. Brothers…_

" _M-Miss Lusamine, I do not think that is a good idea," the foreign voice said, seeming to come from all around me. But again, there was not another figure in the room. "They have only just recently awoken and we need to confirm that they are psychologically stable. You being in there alone with them is already a big risk that I feel should not have been taken."_

 _Mother seemed to wave one of her top limbs before going over towards the edge of the small domain. Suddenly, a space opened up which revealed even more of the world that was on the other side. So the world was bigger. Mother turned back to me._

" _Nonsense. We must get the family together as soon as possible. We must make sure that they know that they are loved. Come 03," Mother said. I hesitated, but why? Without an answer to that I walked towards Mother, my muscles were stiff and still a bit sluggish. I was a bit eager to meet my… Brothers._

 **So, these opening chapters are basically what I imagine went down after 'Type: Full's creation. The things I'm hoping to get some feedback on from you, the readers, are how I write as '03' and Lusamine. Because they're both characters with traits that I'm not really used to. I mean, '03' is essentially experiencing everything for the first time. And since this is like 2-3 years before SuMo I'm estimating, Lusamine's probably pretty far gone but still not entirely bat-shit crazy. So review? Please? And follow/favorite if you thought this was interesting!**

 **~Djsoresupon3 signing out!**

 **PS: I've got an actual chapter title!**


	2. Kindred Souls

Chapter 2: Kindred Souls

 **Hey guys! I've decided that for the time being I'm going to focus solely on this story. Mainly because I've actually got a decent idea of what I'm going to do for the next ten or so chapters. Usually my planning of a story goes as far as knowing how I'm going to start, end and some events in the middle. Also, I've decided to actually start doing chapter titles (this'll be confusing for newcomers, but the second chapter basically got a title before the first)! Or at least try to. I'll still have like a 'song of the chapter' or something. Because I believe that you can know more about a person if you know what they listen to and I want to get close to my readers. Not like intimate, but well acquainted. So this chapter's feature song is Houdini by Foster the People. From 90s rock to whatever you want to define Foster the People as. Alternative indie? Good enough. Stick around though and you'll find that you might learn a few things about music. Like whole genres ;)**

 _I followed Mother as she led me through a winding path. While this new area that Mother revealed was much bigger than the one that I had awoken in, it still felt cramped. It also all seemed so… unnatural. From the hard surface that lined everything to the lack of odors or sounds. I really wanted to run. To explore. To find new things. But I had to stay with Mother so I could meet my 'brothers'. Brothers. Brothers were a new thing. New things were exciting._

 _I noticed Mother stop before a noticeably different part of the surface. She took something out of her outermost layer and put it into something colorful, where it disappeared. I had never thought that Mother's first layer could be used for storage. It seemed rather useful. The colorful thing spat out the object she had grabbed and emitted a chime. Then, a space opened up which Mother walked into. I followed after her, only to find myself back in the area where we left. How had we ende-_

 _My thought process came to a crashing halt as I noticed a third being in this room. It was staring at me as well. It… it looked like me. Its body looked exactly like mine. But it wasn't me. It couldn't be me, right? I was here and it was there._

 _"03, this is 02. 02, this is 03. You two are brothers, so I do hope you get along with each other," Mother's voice pulled me away from the other creature. Who was my brothers? No, brother. Singular. But mother had been talking about it in a plural sense._

 _I then noticed that the other creature had begun to approach me and I tensed. What was it going to do? After I tensed, it slowed its approach but still continued until it was face to face with me. Part of me told me that it was planning on harming me so I should attack it first, while another was saying that attacking a brother wasn't right. Almost like hurting Mother._

 _"You…" It rasped out, almost startling me into action. It seemed surprised at its own voice… which sounded exactly like mine. "You look like me."_

 _"... Yes, you resemble me as well," I replied, a bit nervously. Its proximity to me was still unsettling._

 _"You even sound like I do… what are you?" It asked. I decided that it was a male like me since everything else seemed so familiar. Though,_ his _question caught me by surprise._

 _"I am not entirely sure. All I know is that I find my appearance to be… odd," I answered._

 _"I was having similar thoughts," he said._

 _"Aw look at you two getting along so well," Mother said, drawing both of our attentions. "You two better behave yourselves while I go and get your brother."_

 _"Miss Lusamine, you can't be serious about leaving them alone!" The disembodied voice appeared once again. "At least wait for me to call down a few employees to- and you left. Gods, this company…"_

 _"You hear it too, don't you?" The other being asked me. What had Mother called him? Ohtoo? And she had called me Ohthree?_

 _"The voice that doesn't belong to a person?" I asked him._

 _"Oh good. I thought I had been the only one," he replied. I nodded. "Why do we look so alike?"_

 _His question caught me by surprise._

 _"I don't know why. I assume it's because we're brothers, as Mother said," I guessed. He seemed a bit unsatisfied with my answer._

 _"What is a brother?" He continued._

 _"I assume it's something or someone that look the same," I answered. Ohtoo paused as he stared at where Mother had left._

 _"Do you trust Mother?" He asked, once again, taking me by surprise._

 _"Of course I do," I said. He didn't answer immediately, which prompted me to question why he had asked. "Do you not?"_

 _"No, I do," he replied, looking back at me. "Something just… doesn't feel right."_

 _Before I could further question him, the outer area of the domain opened up once again. Mother walked in… with another creature that looked like Ohtoo and I._

 _"And he was worried that they'd do something. 01, this is 02 and 03. 02 and 03, this is 01. You're all brothers!" Mother exclaimed. Ohwon? "Oh, why stop here? Branch Chief Fuji, are you listening?"_

 _"Of course Miss Lusamine, what would you like?" The voice popped up again._

 _"Could you get my son and daughter, I'd like for the whole family to meet," Mother said._

 _"Your son and daughter? Are you sure about that, Miss Lusamine? We haven't yet conduc-"_

 _"Branch Chief Fuji," Mother interrupted, her new tone sent a shiver down my spine. "Do I need to remind you who your boss is?"_

 _"... No, Miss Lusamine. I'll ensure that your son and daughter arrive shortly," the voice said._

 _"Thank you, Branch Chief Fuji," Mother said._

 _There was no audible response._

 _"Hm… we'll need to think of proper names for you three though. Oh! I know. We'll name 01, Prime. 02 can be Dawn and 03 can be our little Alpha."_

 _And that was how I met my family._

 **And that's where we'll end it! So, I know this be a little confusing but there's a reason why the branch chief isn't Faba. It'll be explained eventually. Probably. Anyway, I'll try to keep this end note short since my opener was huge. But I need to thank Vaettir, x-Lady Nova-x, AnimeFan4Eternity and sarahxcrawford for the follow and favorites! Means a lot to me. Makes me almost think I'm a decent writer and creator. And the reviews! Holy heck. Thanks so much for those! I'm glad this was well-received (by my standards at least). And to the two guests, if you want to read more then I suggest getting an account so you can favorite/follow so you know when I update immediately *subtly winks*. This was short… ish. My notes might be longer than the actual story -_-' There'll be longer chapters, I promise.**


	3. Getting Results

Chapter 3: Getting Results

 **Hey guys, wazzup? Back with a new chapter. Hopefully longer than the last two. I know they've been rather lacking but this is all build up to the actual story. Just blurbs of stuff that I thought it'd be fun to expand upon. So this'll be little time skip. Like a few days? Sure, let's go with that. Song of the chapter is Ghostwriter by RJD2. Instrumental hip-hop. Like, early 00s hip-hop. One of his first hits, might recognize it if you live in Washington. And Type: Null/ Silvally are finally character tags! Anyway, lez get to the story.**

 _I let one of the humans approach me and he stuck several odd things onto my body. He was one of the lower ranked humans. The humans had an odd hierarchy that I could hardly understand. Mother was at the top obviously. Below her were Brother Gladion and Sister Lillie. They both bore a striking resemblance to Mother and I assume that is why they were the second highest in the hierarchy. Under them was Branch Chief Fuji. He was like… someone who made sure Mother's commands were carried out by the ones who were on the lower end. The next people were Assistant Branch Chief Wicke and Faba. They seemed to be like Branch Chief Fuji's personal underlings. After them, it got really complicated until you eventually got down to the lowest humans, who were called employees or something._

 _The things he attached to me were for 'testing'. Something that had to be done without the presence of my brothers or sister._

 _"Alright, heart rate resting at 61 bpm and breathing cycle is about 11 breaths per minute. So the brain's adapted well to the body in just a few days," Branch Chief Fuji said. I still wasn't sure how he could speak without being in the room. I had seen him and he seemed like every other human. "Proceed with eye tests."_

 _"Proceeding with eye tests," Assistant Branch Chief Wicke said as she approached me with a smile. I liked Wicke. She was like Mother. She was holding a small silver object in her hand as she approached me. She bent down to my level and pointed the object at me. I fought the urge to put up my guard or show any form of hostility despite my instincts telling me to do so. I had promised Mother that I wouldn't bite anyone. Dawn had already gotten heavily scolded after doing that._

 _The object in Wicke's hand suddenly emitted a bright light into one of my eyes, causing me to flinch. As soon as it started though, the light was gone. I stared at Wicke, the promise to Mother being the only thing from retaliating. How dare she? What was the poi-_

 _The light came back, this time shining in my other eye. But again it disappeared quickly. I blinked as spots filled my vision_

 _"Both were very responsive to light," Wicke said aloud. I had generally taken that as a sign that they were somehow speaking to Fuji._

 _"Excellent, now we'll test his sight in low levels of light," Fuji replied._

 _"Prepare the low light test," Wicke said to the employees who were operating a piece of human technology. It was rather weird, how much stuff humans had built for themselves. She got a nod from one of the employees. "Alright, dim the lights."_

 _"Dimming lights," the employee said before the room was plunged in darkness. The first time I had been introduced to darkness, I had panicked initially. Then I figured out that it was like a prelude to when it was time to sleep. But I knew that it wasn't time to sleep yet, so I was confused as to why it was so dark._

 _"Alright Alpha," I heard Wicke say. My eyes had adjusted fairly well so I could vaguely see everything in the room once again. I noticed that she had something in her hand. "I want you to catch the ball."_

 _She threw the ball in her hand without further warning in an arc upwards where I lost it briefly, but I caught sight of it again once it started coming back down. I didn't have to move far to catch the ball in my mouth. I'm not quite sure what a 'ball' exactly is, but I knew that I got some inexplicable amusement out of chewing it._

 _A movement in my peripheral caught my attention and I saw another ball coming at me. Reflexively, I dropped the one in my mouth and barely caught the second one._

 _"Well done Alpha," Wicke praised me, causing my tail to wag a bit. I didn't know what was up with that either. "Vision is working in .00005 lux but it should be noted that it does not appear perfect."_

 _"Excellent. We can proceed to the sound tests," Fuji said._

 _"Set up for hearing test," Wicke commanded. The employees all began moving equipment. I noticed that they also seemed to all be wearing something on their heads that covered their eyes. How could they see then?_

 _"Set up complete," an employee said after they had finished moving the things. There were five of the things that surrounded me in a ten foot circle. It put me on edge a little bit._

 _"Lock sound for all speakers at 30 decibels. Also, make sure you're all wearing your headphones," Wicke said. Several of the employees put on things that covered their ears. Wicke put on her own pair and the device in her hand turned on, the only source of light now in the room._

 _A sound echoed in the room. I looked around before pinpointing the source as one of the 'speakers'. I walked up to it, only for the noise to stop. I blinked as I tried to inspect the speaker. It wasn't alive, so it was a human machine. But was that its purpose? To make noise._

 _Another sound, this time much lower, came from another speaker. But again, as soon as I got close to it, it stopped. I growled a bit in frustration until another speaker began emitting a noise._

 _This cycle frustratingly until it suddenly stopped. I waited for several moments but no sound continued._

 _"Interesting, he can hear as low as 20 hertz," Wicke said, but it was too quiet for her to be talking to Fuji so I wasn't quite sure who she was talking before._

 _Shortly after, a speaker began producing the first tone I had heard. The cycle started repeating itself except the tones kept getting higher in pitch. It got to the point where I was trying to get away from the speaker because it was hurting my head. However, just like the first time, it just suddenly stopped._

 _"And his range goes as high as 75 kilohertz, quite impressive," Wicke said. I appreciated the lack of painfully high noises. "Now we set the speakers to three kilohertz and begin testing the range in decibels."_

 _The next test, as I guess this was all it was, was odd as instead of the noise getting lower or higher it just got quieter until I couldn't hear anything again._

 _The test after that though all the speakers emitted a noise at the same time. It was frightening. And the noise just kept getting louder. And louder. To the point where it_ hurt _. Then it was gone. I realized that I was on the ground and that Wicke was saying my name quietly for some odd reason._

 _"Alpha, are you okay?" She said quietly. I nodded my head in response, having learned that it was an odd non-verbal way of saying yes. "Oh thank goodness. Branch Chief Fuji I hope you're satisfied with your results."_

 _"We need to know not only what he's capable of but what his limit is. That is why we tested to find his threshold for pain," Fuji replied._

 _"Whatever you want," Wicke said. I noticed that she was gradually speaking less quiet. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

 _I nodded once again and even stood up to show her that I was doing fine._

 _"Alright… let's get these speakers put away and turn the lights back on," she told the other employees who snapped to do as they were told. The lights flashed on and I had to take a few moments to let my eyes adjust. I watched as they grabbed the speakers and moved them back to the side. Human technology was frightening._

 _"You know Alpha," Wicke began, drawing my attention to her once again. She was smiling now. "How would you like to go to the pool?"_

 _I cocked my head. A 'pool'?_

 _I stared at the 'pool'. It was just a body of water. Not even a large on at that… I think. I could have sworn that oceans were bigger. It was long though. Not very wide or deep._

 _"Oh my, what happened to you two?" Wicke asked the two employees who were right next to the pool. Their clothes were torn and they had a couple of bruises here and there._

 _"02 was not very cooperative about getting in the pool," one of them answered. Dawn?_

 _"Dawn?" Wicke mirrored my thoughts. "That's odd. You didn't have those problems with Prime, correct?"_

 _"01?" The other employee asked. Apparently they were not familiar with our new names. Or were they nicknames? The human method of naming was odd. Couldn't they just tell each other apart by look or smell? "He was just anxious at first, but he went in just fine."_

 _"That's… fascinating," Wicke replied. I looked at her as she at me. "To think that despite how we made them all the same with, they seem to be developing their own identities."_

 _The employees just gave her an odd look as I turned to look back at the pool. The longer I stared at it… the more I wanted to be in it. I felt almost drawn into it. I snapped back as I realized Wicke was talking to me._

 _"-nt you to just try and get into the wate-" And that was all I needed to hear before I jumped into the pool. I heard a few shouts of alarm but those became drowned out as I, well, started drowning. I was submerged in water and I flailed in it until something clicked in me. I quickly got my bearings and realized that I was upside down. I twisted and using my legs I pushed myself, on nothing but water, to the surface. I broke the surface and instead of pushing, I tried to stay in place._

 _"Sweet Arceus, Alpha. Please never do that again," Wicke said, coming towards the edge of the pool. However, as she looked at me, she suddenly smiled. I blinked and then realized that I was smiling as well. Being in water was… what had the humans called it… fun? Sounded right. This was fun._

 _"Well, I wish the other two had been like him," one of the employees muttered. Wicke turned to look at him._

 _"I don't. I think this is a bit of Alpha's personality. Something that makes him unique compared to the other two," she said before turning back to me. "Isn't that right Alpha?"_

 _Not really understanding what she was talking about I simply nodded and splashed. She gave a cry of surprise as the water got her. She got up, looked down at herself and huffed as the two employees snickered to themselves._

 _"Let's get on with it," Wicke said, sounding much less enthused than before. "Alpha, I want you to try and swim to the other end of the pool."_

 _I turned around to look at the other end… the pool looked a lot longer now. And wider… and deeper. But I was excited. I pushed off with my legs and began heading towards the other end. A part of my brain said to use my tail as well. So I gave an experimental swish and felt myself propel faster. I smiled as I worked my tail into the rhythm of my legs. This was thrilling! I looked up to see how clo-_

 _I smacked right into a wall. The disorientation didn't last very long but I questioned what a wall was doing in the middle of the pool. Where had it even come from? That's when I realized that I had already reached the end of the pool. Had it really gone that quickly?_

 _"I swear Alpha, you're almost as big of a nuisance in the water as Faba is on a daily basis," Wicke said, running up the edge of the pool. She was clearly winded as she stopped when she caught up. She looked at me and I looked at her. "Well are you gonna get out?"_

 _Of the water? I blinked as I realized I had to get out of the pool. I climbed out and shook myself off, startling Wicke as she ended up getting even more wet. As she grumbled to wipe her glasses I stared at the pool. I wanted to be back in there. It was fun in the pool._

 _I heard Wicke sigh and turned to her. She was looking at me with dry glasses._

 _"You know Alpha, if you're a good boy for the rest of the day," She began offering. I tilted my head at her. "I'll let you come back to the pool."_

 _I felt myself perk up and my tail started wagging again. I wasn't quite sure if it was supposed to do that, but it felt natural enough. Wicke's flat expression turned into a smile._

 _"You're ridiculous, you know that?" She said as she led me somewhere else. I followed after. I wanted to go back to the pool after all._

 **I did not want to write this chapter. Had camp at work two weeks ago and that was physically exhausting and like every time I went to write I'd fall asleep or be like 'nah fam… video games'. Also, I'm taking part of the Kanto x Alola Regional Rumble and it's gonna be my first pokemon tournament so I'm equally hyped and nervous. So I've been making sure I'm nice and prepared to go for that. I wouldn't say I'm** _ **good**_ **at battling. I only started doing it competitively since the summer but I enjoy it. Well, I enjoy making and using odd teams. So, if you're taking part of the Regional Rumble and you come up against me, expect the unexpected ;p Anyway, long chapter by this story's standards. Long author notes too. So, tbh, I just kinda guessed with what kind of tests you'd do on an animal to test its… capabilities I guess. And we got lots of Wicke in this chap! Tell me how I wrote her. I'm thinking the next chapter will be some family bonding stuff. Though chapter 5 I've got a lil special thing planned. Make sure to stick around for that. Alright, now I'm done!**

 **~djsoresupon3 signing out!**


	4. A Family Of Conflicts

Chapter 4: A Family of Conflicts

 **AHHHHHH! I forgot to thank peeps last chapter! So I'll do it all right here, right now.** _ **Clears throat**_ **. I'd like to thank EnPassant 4264, CherryPuffball, LurkMore, Nega Mewtwo, walkswithwheels, tjukurpa, Zygarde Dupain-Agreste and cassjo for the follows/favorites. Thanks so much for those! Anyway, chapter of the song is Mardy Bum by Arctic Monkeys. These guys are actually kind of hilarious to watch live. The lead singer reminds me of Elvis… had Elvis been socially awkward.**

 _I exhaled slowly as the melody came to an end. I was sitting on my haunches next to Mother while Prime and Dawn were seated near Gladion. We were listening to Lillie as she practiced the flute, some kind of human tool just for making music. The way she played it was quite beautiful. Though, I guess I didn't have much for reference._

 _"Well done Lillie," Mother said, causing her to smile. "Is what I'd like to say."_

 _Everyone turned to Mother, confusion on their faces._

 _"However, your C's were extraordinarily sharp and it was far too distracting to even be able to enjoy any other bit of the song," she said. I glanced over to see Lillie looking ashamed. I frowned at that._

 _"Mother, don't you believe you are being too harsh on her?" Gladion spoke up, a scowl on his face. Mother waved away his protest nonchalantly._

 _"Not at all Gladion. I don't find it unreasonable to expect my children to aim for perfection. And I recommend not questioning me again, understood?" She asked. Despite how passive her demeanor was, her eyes held a coldness that I had only seen a few times since my… birth several weeks ago. It unnerved me whenever I saw it._

 _"... Of course, Mother," Gladion said, his eyes, opposite of his mother, were ablaze in subdued ferocity. I noted that his hand was pale from how hard he was gripping the edge of the chair._

 _An awkward silence fell into the room as Mother the cup of tea she had been holding, Lillie fidgeted with the flute in her hand and my brothers and I looked between the two. Suddenly, the door to the room opened up which drew everyone's attention._

 _"Ah, Mr. Fuji. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Mother asked as Fuji walked into the room. He was holding some paper in his hands._

 _"I've concluded the results from the last battle simulation," he said. I noticed Gladion suddenly stand up._

 _"Battle simulation? What is he talking about?" He asked to both Mother and Fuji. Fuji went to answer but paused and then looked towards Mother._

 _"... Gladion. Lillie. May I have some privacy to talk with Mr. Fuji?" Mother answered. I flinched as a chair toppled to the ground._

 _"Answer my question Mother!" Gladion yelled, standing now. There was a pause of silence as Mother and Gladion stared at one another. Eventually, I saw the ferocity and anger in Gladion's eyes start to recede. I flinched once again at the sound of Mother setting down her cup of tea on the nearby table._

 _"My, to raise his voice at his own mother…" Mother seemed to wonder out loud, no longer looking at anyone, but staring off into space. Her eyes turned towards Gladion once again and I saw him recoil slightly. "Gladion, would you be a dear and give Mr. Fuji and I some privacy? Take Lillie with you as well."_

 _"Yes, Mother," he said, barely talking at a conversational level. He picked up his chair and turned towards Lillie. "Come Lillie, let's go find somewhere else where you can practice."_

 _With that, the both left, Fuji even gave a bow as the left. A bow was apparently a way that humans showed respect towards one another. I'm not quite sure how, but my brothers and I often made fun of it. Now didn't seem like an appropriate time to do so._

 _With Gladion and Lillie gone, my brothers moved closer to Mother._

 _"I apologize for my lack of tact, Miss Lusamine," Fuji said as soon as the door to the room had closed. That was something my brothers and I had always wondered about. Why was Mother also called 'Lusamine' by all of the 'employees' or 'workers'?_

 _"Pay it no mind Mr. Fuji," Mother said as she picked up her tea once again. "Now, you wanted to talk about the results?"_

 _"Yes, I believe there's something I should bring to your attention after the last simulation," Fuji said. To be completely honest, I wasn't sure what they were talking about. Gauging the look on my brothers' faces, I could tell that neither did they._

 _"Did they not do well?" Mother asked, setting her tea back down._

 _"It's not that, they're still performing well. Exceptionally even," Fuji answered._

 _"Oh? Then what's the problem?"_

 _"Well… While I believe that the Type:Full's are developing well and performing greater than expected, they seem lacking in the… psychological department."_

 _"... Explain Mr. Fuji."_

 _"In one of the battle simulations from a couple days ago, the test got out of hand."_

 _"Mr. Fuji, you're not being very explanatory right now."_

 _"Marin Clay, a field employee, had his Nuzleaf sent to the emergency clinic and is currently in critical condition after a battle simulation with Prime to begin strategy planning in case of an encounter with Blade."_

 _"I see… is that all?" Mother asked. Fuji seemed surprised by her answer._

 _"N-No. This isn't necessarily the first time something has happened like this. Of course, this is the worst case we've had so far but there have been a couple times where all of them have sent their sparring partners to the emergency clinic," He said. Mother took a sip of her tea. "You don't see anything wrong with that?"_

 _"Well, I don't wish harm upon any pokemon but those seem like necessary sacrifices for the greater good," Mother replied. Fuji now appeared shocked._

 _"Necessary sacrifices? Mr. Clay's Nuzleaf is currently in critical condition! And the only reason it's alive is because of how quick we were and the technology that we possess," Fuji said, raising his voice now. Mother sighed and set her tea back down before looking at Fuji directly._

 _"Mr. Fuji, can I ask you something?"_

 _"Go ahead."_

 _"Based on your knowledge on the Ultra Beasts, do you think that in a situation where they are fighting Prime, Dawn or Alpha, which they'd fight to simply knocking out their opponent?"_

 _"... No, they would not."_

 _"So I believe it is in our best interests to not have them learn to battle under such conditions."_

 _"But Miss Lusamine, their mental health is at risk if this continues! They, in essence, are just newborns in adult bodies. They have little experience or knowledge outside of what they learn here… I believe that we should send them off the main islands."_

 _"Mr. Fuji!" Mother yelled, raising her voice, causing everyone else to flinch. "I can't believe you suggest that we break up the family!"_

 _"I am simply suggesting that they experience more of the natural world! We can have them be accompanied by multiple employees even! I'm worried about them and I want to help!"_

 _"Mr. Fuji," Mother said, her voice back at a normal level. "I suggest you go and take care of your work. You're a busy man, are you not?"_

 _Fuji stood there for several moments before nodding._

 _"You're right Miss Lusamine," he gave a quick little bow. "If you'll excuse me."_

 _He then left, returning the room once more to silence. Mother sighed and grabbed her tea._

 _"Is it truly right to injure pokemon if it means advancing towards my goals?" Mother asked out loud. She stared into her tea before shifting her gaze over each of us. "No, what I'm doing is right. The Ultra Beasts deserve a chance to be loved. And… and Mohn. I'm doing the right thing, aren't I? My little Type:Fulls."_

 _I noticed my brothers nod their heads._

 _I felt obligated to do the same._

 **So this took forever. Could not find the motivation the write this in large pieces, and it ended up short af again.** _ **Sigh**_ **Well it's better than nothing, right? Right? Anyway, please leave a review, I thoroughly enjoy any and all of them. Plus, I'd like feedback for how I'm writing the characters. Does my depictions of Lillie, Gladion and Lusamine seem good or are they unnatural? Though we haven't seen much of him, how's Fuji? Alpha? I'd enjoy any feedback. Next chapter will come out sometime. That's really the best I got. But it'll be a little special something. Thanks for reading!**

 **~djsoresupon3 signing out!**


	5. A Man Named Jameson Fuji

Bonus Story Chapter 1: A Man Named Jameson Fuji

 **Hey guys, what's up? Back with a little special chapter. Hoping this won't be too little though. That'd be embarrassing. I won't go much into details but this 'bonus' story is about my OC Mr. Jameson Fuji. Also, people to thank, like Lazorbolt and RadBattery for the follows and favorites. Song of the chapter: Hang Me Up To Dry by Cold War Kids.**

"Is, uh, is this thing on? The red light's blinking. Is it supposed to do that? Uh… oh, yeah, we're recording. Um, heh. Don't quite know where to start. How about I introduce myself? My name is Jameson Fuji. Most call me Jamie. I _was_ the Head of Research at **[omitted]** Corporations, but I recently received and accepted a position as the Branch Chief Manager for the Aether Foundation in Alola.

"I'll admit, I was born and raised in Sinnoh and, having never left the region before, I am a bit nervous about the move. I am looking forward to it too. While GC is focused a lot more on technological advancement, Aether focuses on the preservation of pokemon and their habitats. I love pokemon, always have. Unfortunately, I've never had the time or space to own one myself. My favorite pokemon, without a doubt, would have to be Porygon. A pokemon I believe to be the culmination of technology. My love for Porygon is the reason why I spearheaded the design and creation of the Dubious Disc. It should be noted that I did not create the name. I had wanted to call it the EnHancement, which I get isn't very creative. But surely it's better than 'Dubious Disc'. What's so dubious about it?

"Oh, uh, sorry. Got sidetracked. Ah, also forgot to mention that this is audio log #1. Part of my job requirements is creating one of these every day and today is the first. They don't necessarily have to always be filled with important stuff, nor do I know exactly why I have to do these. I'm sure I'll find out eventually though.

"Um… geez, I've blanked about what to talk about. I guess I'll… continue talking about myself then. I was born in Jubilife City so I've always been used to a bustling city life. I'd say my childhood was fairly normal. My parents own a two bed, one bath apartment which I grew up in. They're still there to this day. My dad was an accountant at Poketch while my mother worked as a secretary for the Jubilife Radio Station. School was normal. I did well all throughout high school. I then attended the University of Canalave… in Canalave City, obviously. I got a PhD in biology and a Bachelor's in engineering after attending the university for 13 years. I was then approached by GC to work for them. I'm not quite sure what stood out about me for them to contact me, but I'm glad they did.

"I've been working here for about eight years. I've been part of several big projects and, of course, leading the production of the Dubious Disc. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to be doing in Alola, but I'm glad that I'll get to help pokemon in any way that I can.

"Well… Now I've really run out of things to say. Uh… this Jameson Fuji, the new Branch Chief of the Aether Foundation. Signing off on audio log #1. Now where's the button? Oh, there it-"

 **So yeah, short and weird. A bit of personal background on him. Next chap will be back to Alpha though… and maybe even be the start of where it all goes wrong. Hope the little omitted part got ya thinkin. Though, I'd imagine most know who it is. Favorite, follow, review whatev.**

 **~djsoresupon3 signing out!**


	6. RKS

Chapter 6: RKS

 **Heya fam, glad to see y'all back. Apparently I updated during that weird week were notifications weren't sent out or something. Because I didn't even get a notification but I'm assuming most of you got it. BECAUSE WE OVER 600 VIEWS BOIS! That's pretty good for me and I'm really happy that I've hit that benchmark. But anyway, if you didn't get the notification about chappy 5 then don't worry too much. It was like extra, extra backstory in my headcanon. Nothing too important but maybe something nice to know. Thanks to Re Lupa and saphira and shruikan for the follow. I'm gonna try and see if I can make this chapter longer to compensate for the short af last chapter.**

 _I flopped down onto my bed alongside my brothers. We were all tired after another day of 'lessons'. Lessons that started when we learned what our… true purpose is, several weeks ago. I had always assumed that we were created as some sort of experiment. But no, we weren't an experiment. Not a test either. We were a weapon. A tool. One to combat these creatures called Ultra Beasts. The idea didn't sit well with me. My brothers never seemed too bothered by it though, so maybe I was in the wrong. Since that day though, they have been trying to teach us every detail about the Ultra Beasts that they knew._

 _There were seven identified. They were given the same serial codes like my brothers and I. Something which I also found a bit odd. Though they were also given a UB tag in front of the number as well as a codename. UB-01 was Symbiote, the most encountered one. Supposedly Mother had even been in contact with one before. It was a fast and seemingly simple-minded creature that utilized several unknown toxins. Due to that, it's believed to be a poison type or something similar._

 _Bizarrely, there were two UB-02s. Beauty was a terrifyingly agile yet strong creature. It had the potential to release a steel shattering kick within the blink of an eye. Its appearance alludes to a bug typing while it's fighting style suggests a possible fighting sub-type. Absorption contrasted Beauty almost perfectly. Maybe that's why they were grouped together. It possessed monstrous strength coupled with surprising speed. It would leave its victims as mummy-like carcasses, drained of all fluids and energy._

 _UB-03 was Lightning. It was an odd creature that seemed to live off of electricity. It targets power plants and can cause wide-spread blackouts after a raid. It can deliver frighteningly large jolts of electricity in battle. Enough to even kill some electric type pokemon. It was rather undoubtedly an electric type itself with no traces of a possible subtyping._

 _Just like the UB-02s, there were two UB-04s that seemed to be polar opposites. The first, Blade, had the least threatening appearance of the Ultra Beasts but it was just as dangerous as all the others. It stood at only a foot tall but its entire body seemed to be a sharp edge that could cut anything. The way it left its opponents was… horrifying. It seemed to cut everything cleanly, even steel. It's small and lithe body made it difficult to hit. It probably had a steel typing and a sub-type was questionable with little hints. Its counterpart was Blaster. It was the largest of the UBs, standing at around 30 feet and an estimated weight of a ton. It seemed to have a gentle disposition and most of the damage it caused seemed to come from its stature. Its arms doubled as thrusters, granting the behemoth the terrifying ability of flight. The explosive power to achieve this is astonishing. It most likely had a shared typing with Blade of steel while having a possible sub-type of fire._

 _UB-05 was Glutton. This was the most strange of the Ultra Beasts. It seemed to be entirely driven by the desire to eat. All it did was… eat. Most disturbingly, is that it ate_ anything _it came across. Organic, inorganic. It didn't matter to Glutton. Anything unlucky enough to be in its path is going to be devoured. Due to leaving no remains of anything and simply eating everything, it's typing is a complete mystery._

 _My brothers and I were designed and built to stop these creatures. And if the need arises, to exterminate them. I wasn't the only one though who didn't like the circumstances of our creation. Gladion and Lillie also disliked it as well. Gladion was obviously the much more outspoken one of the two. However, Mother wanted us to stop these Ultra Beasts. So we would. Because that's what Mother wanted._

 _Today's lesson and battle simulation was to create possible strategies to combat Beauty's speed. So we fought Ninjasks, Yanmas and Sneasels. I learned of a new move today in our arsenal, Thunder Wave. It paralyzed the target, crippling their speed. The versatility of our move pool was one of the signs behind the reason of our creation. We seemed to be able to perform any role._

 _There was something else that bothered me. Mr. Fuji seemed to be preparing us for something else. Or at least, testing for something else. He had been giving us psych evaluations almost every day for two weeks and kept muttering about 'being rushed' and 'compatibility'. Mother would often watch over our lessons and simulations. I would have believed it was because she cared about our wellbeing… but there was a whisper of doubt in my mind that said it was because she wanted to check the development of her weapons._

 _A shift next to me notified that my brothers were asleep. So, with that last thought, I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing._

 _xxxXXXxxx_

 _My brothers and I walked down the hall towards the simulation room, which also acted as the battle room. We had long passed the point where we needed escorts as we knew our way around the entire facility. But today, Mr. Fuji accompanied us. His presence though was unsettling though, instead of comforting. His anxious and completely disheveled appearance didn't help much. It wasn't until we arrived at our destination that he spoke._

 _"I hope you boys are ready for today," he said, looking at us. We all nodded in reply, knowing that he wouldn't understand us any other way. He then added, "Because I know I'm not… alright boys, today we're going to be running a battle simulation for Lightning. You'll each be fighting an Eelektross. Pokemon native to the Unova region that love electricity. Though they're not the fastest of pokemon, they have a flexible body that grants them great agility. It replicates how Lightning acts in battle considering it looks like wiring."_

 _We were then brought to our separate battlefields. We never battled together or even around one another for some reason._

 _"03, Alpha is in place. Release the battle simulation subject," I heard Faba's voice say. Shortly afterwards, a pokeball dropped from above and released an eel pokemon that was dark blue in coloration. It also hovered above the ground. That would have been nice to know beforehand. There were three emotions on its face. The same three that I always see when meeting a new pokemon. Confusion mixed with curiosity. This was because I was something they had never seen before. The second was fear. Understandable as they are in an unfamiliar situation with an unknown pokemon. And the last… was disgust. It wasn't easy to spot. At first, I didn't understand why, but one day I realized it._

 _I smelled different. Or, more accurately, I lacked a certain smell. All the pokemon I had met had a… natural smell. One that my brothers and I didn't have. Even breeded pokemon had something like it. But not Prime. Nor Dawn. Nor I. Other pokemon could smell that we were fakes. No, not fakes. Freaks. Unnatural. Monsters._

 _I fired a pre-emptive Ice Beam. If this thing could float, that meant it probably had a flying sub-type. Or psychic. Hopefully flying. True to Mr. Fuji's words, the creature, though surprised, dodged by twisting its body nimbly. It quickly fired some lightning at me, so I countered with my own Thunderbolt to cancel it out. Since it had a natural affinity towards electricity, there was no way I could overpower it in that department. But I could cancel it out._

 _It moved to close the distance between us, now understanding it was in combat. I was taken aback by how slow it was. Then again, it didn't seem to have any strong form of propulsion. I evaluated my move pool, or at least, what I knew of it. If this thing was an electric and flying type then I had little to effectively combat it, especially from range. If it was an electric and psychic type then that opened up a few more possibilities. Though, its avoidance of Ice Beam could possibly hint towards the first option._

 _I knew what to do as it was almost upon me. I unleashed a Snarl at it, halting its advance by just a bit. The way it shrugged off the attack made option one almost certain. Its fist crackled with electricity and brought it down on me. Or at least, where I had been. After finishing my roll, I sprang up and fired another Ice Beam. Once again, it twisted its body to dodge and gathered a bit of distance. I frowned. Ice Beam was too precise of a move to hit accurately, ironically. I would need something that had a more widespread effect. Or get close to it._

 _I studied its arms and ruled that option out. Its arms appeared to be muscular and it had a ferocious set of claws. Getting caught could end the battle very unfavorably for myself. It seemed done with its little breather and once again advanced. Ice Beam, for now, wasn't very useful. Snarl had hit but it also didn't seem to faze the eel much. I quickly racked my brain, it had less distance to cover. An option presented itself which warmed my body._

 _I spat flames at the advancing eel, surprising it and catching it. I smirked triumphantly until it burst through the flames. I cut off the move and my mind went into overdrive. I had no time to dodge, effectively at least. No move to push it back as it seemed to be able to plow through most attacks._

 _It constricted itself around me, in a Bind. Its muscular body began tightening around mine, putting it under heavy stress. But that wasn't the painful part. Oh no, that came when it clamped its mouth on my left foreleg shoulder, drawing blood. Then the electricity came. In numerous and painful bursts. My body tried to spasm but the Eelektross was holding it too tight._

 _My mind quickly went into overdrive to find a way out. I realized now, that it couldn't dodge at all. I fired an Ice Beam directly at its face, catching my shoulder a bit. The numbness helped a little. It flailed as part of its head was encased in ice. But it didn't let go. In fact, the move didn't seem to cause it as much pain as I had hoped. It was slow, so maybe to counteract that and its weaknesses, it developed a bulky body to absorb attacks as it closed in on an opponent? But the real question was, was how much could it take? How much could I? No better time to find out._

 _I fired another Ice Beam at its head. And then another one. And another one. I kept going, noticing its body begin loosening. So I started targeting other parts of its body to flash freeze. In a panic, it started to increase the intensity of its electric shocks._

 _The cycle continued like this until its Bind slackened and I knocked it away with the crest on my head. I quickly realized my error as the momentum from that action caused my body to topple over. While the adrenaline in me blocked most of the pain, it didn't make the damage to my nervous system any less real. I struggled to stand as did the Eelektross. I noticed its sluggish movements which look a lot less fluid than before. I fired an Ice Beam as soon as I felt moderately stable. The eel twisted, but the beam still clipped part of its body. It couldn't fully dodge my attacks and it was only going to get worse._

 _It seemed to realize this as it fired a bolt of lightning at me. I noticed this was more intense than its first one, which probably meant that this was Thunderbolt. So I countered with my own. Though I still didn't have an advantage in affinity, the Snarl from earlier definitely helped me cancel it out. But there was a move I had an affinity for._

 _I opened my mouth, concentrating energy there. It took the shape of a glowing ball, which I launched at the eel. It tried to dodge, but it was far too weak at this point. The ball exploded in a fiery, well, explosion. It didn't stop there. Then the fire turned in a flurry of snow that surrounded the Eelektross. Which then dispersed in a discharge of electricity. Tri Attack. A move that had three different elements in it yet had a normal affinity. It was the most powerful move in my move pool that I have discovered and my favorite._

 _The eel didn't get back up._

 _"Looks like the simulation is ov-" I noticed a twitch from the Eelektross. Before Faba could finish whatever he was saying, I had already launched another Tri Attack the eel. "Shit! Get it out of there!"_

 _As I charged up a third Tri Attack to ensure it stayed down a red beam shot down from the ceiling and I canceled the attack. I understood that that meant it was gone. A door opened and Faba walked in, holding a file._

 _"Come on, we gotta get you back to Chief Fuji," he said. I noticed that he said Fuji's name rather disdainfully. He also added, "Crazy animal."_

 _I followed him back out of the battlefield and into the simulation room, where Prime was receiving treatment from Fuji._

 _"Ah, Faba," he said, taking but glance up. "I'm assuming it went well?"_

 _"Yes, sir. There was a bit where I was worried he wasn't going to pull through, but he managed," Faba replied, now sounding much chipper than before. He dropped the file onto a table which had another file on it. I walked over towards Prime, who sported several claw and bite marks on him._

 _"How did your battle go?" I asked him._

 _"Not as pleasant as I would have liked. I made the error of letting it get too close to me," he answered. I nodded my head._

 _"I made the same mistake. Though it looks like your scuffle was a lot more physical than mine," I commented, showing that I had less marks on my body._

 _At that moment, Dawn entered the room with Wicke and Mother behind him. He sported a single gash on his rear left leg that caused him to limp. Besides that, he looked relatively unharmed. I had noted before that Dawn seemed to have the best battle instincts out of the three of us. He often won when we played as well._

 _"Hello brothers," Dawn greeted. Prime and I greeted him back. "It appears you had some trouble with today's simulation."_

 _"Yes, we both made the mistake of letting it get too close," Prime answered for us._

 _"Ah. I unfortunately made that early on but I managed get out of it quickly," Dawn said._

 _"Oh, you battled a majority of it with that injury? Impressive," I commented. Dawn simply smiled._

 _"I implore you Miss Lusamine to reconsider! They are not ready yet!" Mr. Fuji's voice caught our attention. Mother sighed as she faced him._

 _"Mr. Fuji, it is time. We do not have the luxury to wait any longer. And I believe that they can handle it," she said._

 _"Handle it?! Do you have any idea what it could do to them if it fails?!" he yelled back. The room was silent for a moment._

 _"I believe it is your job, to ensure that this does not fail," was all she said before she walked out of the simulation room. Faba and Wicke close behind her._

 _There was a long pause as Fuji just sat there. He looked at the three of us._

 _"I'm sorry," was all he said before he went back to treating Prime's wounds._

 _xxxXXXxx_

 _After treating all of our wounds, Mr. Fuji led us to a new part of the facility that we had never been to, which was surprising. He brought us to what looked a lot like our room. He had Prime follow him out though._

 _Almost an hour later, he came back alone. Dawn followed him out this time. I noted that he sounded rather shaky._

 _Again, after what felt like an hour, he came back for me._

 _"C-Come on Alpha. This way," he said, his appearance and state of mind seemed to have deteriorated even more. But I followed him anyway. He led me to a room with a bunch of other employees. The tension in the air was palpable. He had me lay down on the table with my stomach touching it. Then he strapped my rear legs, my forelegs, my midriff, my neck and my head down onto the table. He bent down a bit to look me in the eyes. I had never before seen such fear in his eyes._

 _"Alpha… Arceus, what do I even say?" he began as the other employees began to start moving and I heard something above me move. I realized I started breathing faster. I was panicking. Fuji stopped and adjusted whatever was above my head. He turned and nodded to one of the employees. "... I'm sorry."_

 _I was left with only a brief moment of confusion before I was introduced to pain. No, not just pain. A new world of pain. A pain that I had never even imagined possible before. It made the Eelektross seem like child's play. It was like a thousand Eelektrosses had attached themselves to my head and were giving it their strongest jolt of electricity._

 _And no matter how much I cried. No matter how much I begged for it to stop. It didn't. I couldn't even see. It was all just a hazy blur. But I knew Fuji was there. I knew he could stop it. But he didn't._

 _And just before I succumbed to the pain and blacked out, I heard a voice. No, heard would be the wrong word. Because it wasn't a voice from the outside. It came from inside of me. It resonated within me. It echoed to the deepest part of my mind as it was being invaded by pain._

"RKS, booting up. Host status: Under heavy stress. Combat situation: Dire."

 **Oh yes. Oh fuck to the yes. OH FUCKING YES! Bit more length than usual so bonus. Plus some descriptions of the UBs before they knew what they were (a bit hard to do actually). Some actual combat. Tell me how I did, it's something I think I can improve a lot on. And then, the climax of the backstory. The RKS System (even though it's kinda redundant because I'm positive the S stands for System). And yeah, you fuckin read it right. I'm making it a freaking AI. Now to see it… never again. Oh, song of the chapter… can't believe I almost forgot. Heavy by Linkin Park (feat. Kiiara). Now, Imma say this now. LP is my favorite band, rather hands down. But this song, not a fan. I like the new album, the new sound is great. But this song in particular? Eh. But I know the more I listen to it, the more I'll come around to it. I'll stop talking now, as I can go on about LP for a very long time.**

 **~djsoresupon3 signing out!**


	7. Initialization

Chapter 7: Initialization

 **Thanks Light Flame Blast and J. Islington for the favorite/follows. Song of the chapter: Vermicide by The Mars Volta.**

 _I could tell from the moment that I woke up, that something was wrong. I glanced around. I was in a room all by myself. The room felt off though. It was cold, lacking any warmth. And it was silent. Not a comfortable silence. But one that had a crushing weight to it. There was no rhythmic breathing of my brothers. No distant sound of the ocean that we floated on. Not even the occasional steps of an employee walking by. Just dead silence._

 _I realized why the room felt off. It didn't feel like any room I knew. It felt like a trap. A cage. A prison._

 _Though that wasn't my biggest worry right now. Not by far. The biggest worry was myself. I flexed my claws and tensed my muscles. It wasn't my body. My body felt fine. It was something internal. Despite being all by myself, I had an unbearable sensation that there was another presence. I tried recalling what had happened the last time I had been conscious._

 _I had something changed in me. Mr. Fuji did something to me. I shivered as I remembered the voice that echoed inside my head. It had been something I had never heard before. It was unnatural._

 _A hissing sound and metal clanking together drew my attention. I scanned the room again, making sure I hadn't missed something that could be in the room. But the noise came from one of the walls itself. But just like it had suddenly started, it stopped just as abruptly. Then a door slide open, revealing two figures._

 _Faba and a pokemon that was yellow and bipedal which also was carrying some kind of circular object attached to a string._

 _"... Alpha, please don't freak out like the other two," he said, but I was too busy freaking out to really listen. Faba. Faba meant a simulation. Faba and a pokemon meant a battle. A battle right here. I wasn't prepared. I was nowhere near ready._

"Heart rate and adrenaline levels rising. Host status: stress increasing. Combat situation: Likely," I heard that… that dreaded voice inside me. "Analyzing for potential threats… threat detected. Searching database… identified. #97 Hypno, the hypnosis pokemon. Type: psychic. Abilities: Insomnia or Forewarn. Weaknesses: dark, bug and ghost. Strengths: fighting and poison. Strategies compiled. Best countermeasure: dark. Initializing memory."

 _After those words, well, everything became fuzzy other than an odd whirring sound resonated in my head. I blacked out almost immediately and experienced a very weird… dream. No. It wasn't a dream. It would be delusional to think something like that was a dream. The earth beneath my paws was too real. The nightlife of the forest had been too real. The fear I felt. That was too real. I had been a Poochyena. I was also a female too. I had just one brother. We were running from humans who were trying to capture us. I don't know why, but it didn't matter._

 _When I next woke up, I came to a realization. I realized what Fuji had done to me. He didn't simply change something about me. He had changed_ me _. He had changed who I was. What I was. I was no longer Alpha. I was a science-born monster. Haunted by a voice in my head and the memories of pokemon I didn't know. I didn't know who I was anymore._

 _And that was scarier than the voice. Scarier than the fear I felt in the memory. Scarier than the claw and scorch marks that now littered my prison._

… **Am I getting really melodramatic? I generally write comedies and such so this much drama and seriousness feels weird to me. Oh well. And yeah, I know. Short af chapter. Which I feel like it bugs me more than you readers. But we got short chapters ahead unfortunately :l I'll try to update each weekend though to make up for it. Oh, how silly of me. ULTRA SUN AND ULTRA MOON ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! I… may have been banking on the Sinnoh remakes for this story oops ;P**


	8. Compatibility

Chapter 8: Compatibility

 **Thanks The Unimaginitive One for the follow! Song of the chap is Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers (feat. Daya). Yes, I also like the Chainsmokers.**

 _I've been in this cell for a few days. At least, that's what it felt like. Whenever I would fall asleep, food and water would be left in it. How they got it in without disturbing me with such a noisy door was a mystery._

 _Of course, I didn't sleep much. I was always afraid that I'd be forced to relive memories of other pokemon. Or that I'd wake up to find even more damage to my cell. It looked like a deranged pokemon had tried to run rampant, and after a quick comparison with my own claws I figured out that I had caused the damage._

 _That's what my days had become. Wake up. Eat and drink. Then try to not think about how destroyed my identity was. Fall asleep when exhaustion had finally overcome me. Repeat._

 _I never saw another person or pokemon until one day, the doors opened once again, revealing Wicke. It was just Wicke._

 _"H-Hello Alpha," she said. I was… happy to see her. I went to embrace her, only to freeze. Why did I stop? Because… because I couldn't bring myself to trust her. Humans were selfish creatures. That's what I had come to realize. Faba only made me battle for 'simulations'. Fuji took away what I was. The humans were chased 'me' when I was a Poochyena. The employees that I never learned the names of just did what they were told without question. Who was to say Wicke wouldn't end up hurting me? Or even Gladion or Lillie? And Mother. Mother had let this happen._

 _I ended my train of thought when I noticed Wicke extend a hand towards me. I immediately bristled, causing her to stop. I wouldn't allow it. I would not allow another human to hurt me again. In fact… I could hurt the humans. I would._

 _I quickly charged a tri attack, causing Wicke to scramble backwards. I felt myself hesitate. Was hurting them what I wanted? No. I didn't want to hurt them. I wanted freedom._

 _It was then that I realized that the door was still open even as Wicke was starting to turn around to run. I cancelled the attack and burst past her. This was it. This was when I could be free. I just needed to fin-_

 _"Phaseolus, Thunder Wave," a familiar voice said. I didn't have much time to wonder where it came from when a surge of electricity caused my fur to stand up and my muscles to lock. I hit the cold floor hard. I was paralyzed. I had maybe gotten twenty feet away before my hopes of freedom were crushed._

"Update: host status change. Host status: paralyzed from a jolt of electricity. Combat situation: In progress. Analyzing for potential threats," _I heard that forsaken voice._

 _"I told that woman that this would happen, but does anyone ever listen to Faba? Nope. But that will change in due time," I recognized Faba's voice. "Well Alpha, after this little stunt, I doubt I'll see you ever again. Glycine, use Hypnosis."_

 _I spotted the same Hypno before walk into my field of vision. The small medal it was swinging back and forth started to glow, which drew my attention. I realized my error too late as my eyes suddenly grew heavy._

"Threat detected. Searching… database… #97… Hyp… no…" _was as far as it got before I fell into darkness once again._

 **I said I'd update every weekend and I still got… about an hour left till the weekend ends for me. Whoo. I'm just so great at this. Got a new schedule at work but that's just a bunch of blah blah blah excuses. So I'll cut the chit chat. Thanks for puttin up with these short chaps. Please review and favorite/follow if you enjoyed. Also, I'd really like some legit cover art for this. But I'm way too awkward to actually ask an artist if they'd draw me something so… if you have the spare time and wanna draw me some Silvally art for the payment of an unnecessary amount of thank yous then just slide into my pms. Or you know, give me permission to use something too. Aren't I great at keeping these short? Alright, shutting up for real.**

 **~Djsoresupon3 signing out!**


	9. Failure

Chapter 9: Failure

 **Song of the chapter is Inside Out by Eve 6.**

 _While waking up with a feeling that something was wrong had become normal the past couple days or so, this time something was really off. I could tell instantly by the fact that I woke up standing. I never fell asleep standing. Then again, I had been forced asleep the last time I was conscious._

 _My head also felt heavy. While my limbs felt slow and sluggish, my head actually felt like there was more weight on it than normal. Also, my field of vision was noticeably diminished. My peripherals were pretty much gone._

 _After a few moments of moving, or at least trying to, I realized what was wrong. There was something on my head. Something heavy and interfering with my full range of sight. Also, I was bound in chains. Chains on my legs prevented me from moving in any direction and chains on my back and neck forced me to remain standing._

 _Luckily I was still able to move my head around a bit, which I utilized to try and study my surroundings. It was a white a fairly spacious room much like else in the facility. However, the first thing that caught my gaze made my blood run cold. It was a pokemon. One I didn't recognize. A yellow mouse pokemon. But… but it was in a solid block of ice. Suspended there. Part of me wanted to think it wasn't real. But I knew it was._

 _Not far from it was another pokemon. This one was small and brown with little pink spikes coming out of it. It too was just… frozen there. I looked away, the sight was sickening. Only to find that there were more spread out through the room. I once again found myself in a situation where I wished the reality was only a nightmare._

 _Doing the only thing I could think of, I closed my eyes to it out. But still, the images of the pokemon were etched into my mind and would probably never be forgotten. The worst part was that I could tell that there were alive when they were somehow frozen like that. The expressions of the faces and the contortions on the body were very real. Not something that could be made when you were dead._

 _I suddenly heard an odd sound behind me and felt a bit of panic creep into my mind. I instinctively tried to turn around to see what had made the noise but was reminded that I couldn't by the jostling of my chains. I felt something's hand touch my side and run along the side of my body, sending a shiver up my spine. The hand ran up to my neck where it seemed to touch whatever was on my head._

 _The owner of the hand revealed themselves to be Mother! I felt a rush of hope and relief until I looked into her eyes. It was like nothing I had ever seen before from her. They were so cold and distant._

" _Oh Alpha," she began, her tone was chilling as well, lacking any of the warmth I had come to know. "Such a shame what happened to you and your brothers."_

 _I went to question what she meant about my brothers but was surprised to find that I could barely open my mouth. The most I could do was let out a guttural growl. I had effectively been robbed of my ability to communicate._

 _Mother put her hands on my… helmet and seemed to stroke it._

" _Shhh… It's alright my little Alpha. You should know that I still have a little love for you. And your brothers of course. Despite how…_ ugly _you've all become."_

 _I felt my heart stop and my breath hitch. I don't know how I knew or why… but I knew that being 'ugly' was very bad. Maybe even the worse thing possible._

" _And it's because of that love," she continued. "That I've decided to keep you and your brothers. As a fond memory. And a remainder of failure. But you should know that because of you and your brothers' efforts, I have realized that maybe we don't need to combat the Ultra Beasts. But capture them. To harness them and let them express themselves in our world. But enough talk, it's time for you to join your brothers."_

 _She grabbed one of those spheres that a lot of the employees seemed to carry and released Auri. I recognized the Clefable. It was one of the few pokemon that Mother actually owned. I had seen her only on a couple occasions._

" _Auri, Thunder Wave," Mother commanded. The Clefable didn't hesitate a moment before unleashing a jolt of electricity that flowed into my body and caused my muscles to stiffen. My mind started fully going into panic mode as I feared that the voice in my head would come again. But after several moments of Mother walking behind something, it never did. Even as she pressed a button, causing my chains and restraints to slacken and fall off it didn't come. A part of me was overjoyed that it appeared to be gone. Yet, another part of me, regretted that the thing which had changed who I was, was gone._

" _And now Psychic, if you would please," Mother said, staying behind whatever it was. Auri's eyes glowed a bluish color and I felt myself being picked up and moved to some kind of platform. Mother fiddled with some more buttons and a glass case was put around me._

 _I… I understood what was happening. I screamed. Or tried to. The helmet prevented me from doing much. But that was the least of my worries. I was about to be frozen alive. Just like the other pokemon in this room. Mother was going to do that to me. My_ Mother _, who nurtured my brothers and I. Who sat with us and would sometimes just talk for hours on end. Who would be the last to check on us before going to bed. Got to know us individually. She was going to possibly kill me._

 _As I felt the temperature around me drop considerably, a thought came to me. No, a realization. A fact. A truth that I had been blinded to. Humans were disgusting creatures. They were untrustworthy, manipulative and selfish. They easily created life and just as easily took it away. But at least now I would be spared from the manipulation._

 _And yet, despite that realization, as I looked at Mother for probably the last time. Despite the rage building inside me. Despite accepting that I was simply an object to her. I… could not bring myself to hate her. Not truly._

 _As the temperature dropped once again, I felt my thoughts grow sluggish. This was it. This was the end of the line for myself._

 _It didn't feel like long before I felt myself lose consciousness and everything faded to black._

 _xxxXXXxxx_

Suddenly realizing I had motor function came as a surprise to me. So much that I collapsed to the ground. I tried to grasp what was going on. I was… I was thinking. I was moving. I tried to look around, but found that I was blind.

I tried to talk but found that I still had the helmet one. I tried standing up, but my body wasn't quite working right and I just ended up back on the ground. Then, I felt a presence near me.

"Easy Brother. It's just the effects of cryostasis. You'll be fine in a few moments," a raspy voice said. A familiar raspy voice. But it sounded so much more powerful. As if it spoke with purpose.

It sounded an awful lot like Prime.

 **AWWWWW YAAAAASSSS! Finally out of those god damn annoying italics. Once again, updating with like no time left in the weekend. But hey, I've got a bit of length to this compared to the last few. And fuck, was the cryostasis part hard to write. Didn't have like anything to go off of as it's not a real thing yet and in sci-fi stuff they don't often describe what it's like to be put in cryostasis so I just took a big freakin guess. Also, I hoped other people were like 'WTF' when they got to Lusamine's 'trophy room'. Place is fucked yo. Anyway, gotta sleep so I can be awake for work and all so imma bounce. Favorite/follow if you're interested to see where this goes and drop a review to tell me what you think!**

 **~Djsoresupon3 signing out**


	10. Alola, Aether

Bonus Chapter 2: Alola, Aether

 **Yep, back with another bonus chap. I think you guys can recognize the pattern. Thanks to TheHypocritic, silvergraybluegreen and BlackAngel1234 for the follows/favorites. One more and this'll be my most followed story. And also, HOLY FUCK! This story broke 100 views in a single day. And I'm certain only like 20 of them were me. Joking aside, it really does feel good to know that people are willing to read my story. Enough talking, let's get right into the chap. Chapter song is Baila Mami by Nailah Blackman. Because soca music is lit.**

"THIS PLACE IS INCREDIBLE! Oh my lord. Sorry about that. It's just… this place is so ridiculously beautiful! So I had to fly from Canalave City all the way to, uh what was it called again, Hauli City? Sounds close enough. Fun fact though, I learned that I do not like flying. _Especially_ in those cramped sea planes. It was a long flight and I swear the pilot enjoyed my discomfort. Oh, this is Jamie Fuji on audio log #4. I got to Hauli City and my breath was _stolen_. Now don't get me wrong, Sinnoh has its own rustic beauty and everything, but Alola is gorgeous. Since I had a little time for exploration, I went to the beach right next to the marina. Now I expected the weather to be warmer in Alola obviously, but my body was not prepared. I'm still sweating right now I think.

"Anyway, there were these weird pokemon called… I don't know, something. They're small, brown with pink spikes and they do this weird thing with their guts. And people love to throw them back into the ocean. So I decided to give it a whirl and… well, I didn't throw it very far. In fact, I think a kid laughed at me. But for my first time I think I did very well! Th-That's not important though. I didn't do much other than that besides admiring how nice the sand was, how clear the water looked and how attractive the women are here.

"I've never really pursued any kind of romantic relationship before but I don't think I'd mind doing so now. O-Oh, I uh, I just got off track again didn't I? Um, so I after all that I went to catch a ferry from Hauli City and… I'm sorry. The more I say it, the less right it sounds. Let me just look it up real quick…

"Ah, it's Hau'oli City. I was pretty close. So I took a ferry from there to the Aether Paradise, where I'm at right now. Turns out, pretty much anyone can come here and get a little tour around the facility. Which is strange for me because GC never allowed non-employees inside the building. I think it's just a difference in customs. I also got to meet the whole team I'd be working with!

"And I'll say it right now, if Lusamine's over the age of 40 then I must be approaching my 70s. I've seen pictures and everything before as I looked up some info on Aether obviously, but seeing her in person was completely different. She's _older_ than me! Not by much, but she's _OLDER_ than me! I would never have believed it by the way she looks, but you can tell from the way she carries herself and speaks. She's definitely in charge. Then there's the two people I'm going to be in charge of, Wicke and Faba. They both seem pretty nice with their own little quirks. And then there's Faba's ridiculous green glasses or whatever they're supposed to be. I honestly can't tell. But they're ridiculous. Then I was introduced to some low ranking employees during the tour.

"And then there's the facility itself. It's beautiful just like the region. It feels just as technologically advanced as GC but… different. More homely and warm. I've been given an office that kind of doubles as a living space as well as a motel room in Hau'oli City which I'm thankful for. Because as beautiful as this place is, I feel like I'd go crazy living on such a small 'island' for years. Hau'oli is also pretty small. Maybe around the same size as Canalave but definitely smaller than Jubilife.

"But I'm here right now in my office. I've got a great view that extends out towards one of the other islands. Not sure which one though. Anyway, tomorrow I've got a meeting with the president and my assistants in the morning so I'll make sure to get plenty of rest. Also, the president has this weird thing of calling me 'Mr. Fuji' even after I said it was alright to call me Jamie. Probably something I'll just get used to with her.

"So this is Jamie Fuji, now residing in the Aether Paradise. Signing off on audio log #4. These are actually kinda fun."

 **I agree Jamie, these are kinda fun. Wait what? I'm early? Oh believe me. No one, and I mean** _ **no one**_ **is more surprised than me. But hey, I got a day off from work, had nothing much to do and BAM. Wrote a short bonus chapter. So the pattern for these bonus chapters should be pretty obvious and Imma stick with it. And I think I'll explain the reasoning/creation of Mr. Fuji. Because in the secret files in Lab A, not the Null ones, Faba wrote about how he developed the beast balls after taking over from his predecessor. So I just lined up the creation of the beast balls with the failures of the Fulls and I got a vict- er, OC. However, it also known that Faba did actually create the Fulls buuuuut, he signed the files as just F so… I created someone to take the fall for him. Not because I like Faba or anything. But just thought it'd be more fun. Anyway, follow/favorite/review! Because I will** _ **murder**_ **for some. Especially reviews!**

 **~Djsoresupon3 signing out!**


	11. Awakening

Chapter 11: Awakening

 **Chapter of the song is… wait. Whoops, got it backwards. Anyway, it's The Apprentice by Gorillaz feat. Rag'n'Bone Man, Zebra Katz and RAY BLK. This album, Humanz, is LIT YO. My album of the year. I want to see them (even though it's basically one guy) live, but Linkin Park is coming to town pretty close to the same time and I don't think I can afford to go to both shows. Anyway, that doesn't matter. Thanks to shadowcat7115, Consort and Cyberfire22 for the favorites/follows. Now let's get back to our Type: Null friend Alpha.**

I tried talking again but was reminded of the helmet's restrictions. All that came out was a guttural growl. So I tried to stand up and despite some stumbling, I was able to get myself up.

"Take it easy brother. The disorientation from the cryostasis will wear off in a few minutes," I heard Prime repeat. My vision was still gone so my bearings were completely off. I had so many questions. What was cryostasis? Why was I blind? Was Dawn nearby? Were any humans nearby? Why did I have a helmet on but Prime didn't?

"So much… so much has happened. Too much. Where do I even begin?" I heard my brother sigh. I noticed that vague outlines were beginning to form in my vision, which helped me calm down a little bit. "Well I guess I can start by saying that you've been asleep, that's really the best that I can describe cryostasis, for three and a half years."

I paused at that. Three and a half years? A year had something like 360 days in it. I had been alive for maybe a couple months. That was about 60 days. 360 then would turn into… 1,260. That was more than 20 times the entire span of my life.

"Mother's gone," I felt my breath hitch, "She left to go to another region. She was… is… she's sick Alpha. Physically and mentally. She's going to get treatment."

My eyesight returned enough where I could finally see Prime and I was startled to find that I had to look up. He was noticeably bigger than me. While he wasn't towering over me, he was almost half a head taller and he just looked bigger. He had a large scar on his breast from something with two claws. The plumage on his crest was a brilliant white. He smiled as he seemed to pick up that I was actually looking at him. He… seemed different.

"Got your eyesight back?" He asked. With no way of verbal communication, I could only simply nod. I glanced around. We were still in the exact same room where I had been frozen. Except there were no other pokemon frozen in blocks of ice. My heart jumped as I saw a flash of blonde exactly where Mother had stood. But it wasn't Mother, it was Gladion. But he too was much bigger than the last time I saw him. And messier. But this was good. I hadn't been able to unleash my rage on Mother. But Gladion who did nothing to help us? My anger had been pent up for three and a half years. It couldn't wait another second.

I charged up an Ice Beam… but I didn't. Without the ability to open my mouth properly I couldn't channel the ice energy into my attack. I could still feel the energy though so I had to cancel it for fear of some kind of backlash.

Prime suddenly skidded into my view, putting himself between Gladion and I.

"Alpha, what are you doing?" He spoke and my eyes widened by his tone. It wasn't friendly anymore and became hostile. His stance was crouched like he was ready to spring into action. It was almost like… he was protecting Gladion.

That realization clicked something in my head. This wasn't Prime. Not the Prime I had known at least. The humans had gotten their control around him. I glanced around the room quickly. I needed to get out of here. Before they could manipulate me or put me back in a cage.

There was no one else in here besides the three of us. But no door that looked like it lead out. There was, however, a glowing ring that was on the ground. That was it. It had to be. I evaluated my options. In three and a half years I was positive that Prime had gained a lot of battling experience. He also looked much stronger. My body still wasn't quite functioning completely and the helmet restricted more than just my vision. I couldn't take him on in a fight. Couldn't really before, but definitely not now.

Gladion however… but how could I reach him? I charged flying energy into my crest and swung down. Hopefully the helmet didn't cover my crest. I was surprised as I almost threw myself to the ground. Definitely needed to adjust to my new weight and distribution. But an Air Slash was launched at Gladion like I wanted.

"NO!" I heard Prime yell as Gladion ducked. As the Air Slash connected with whatever that area was, a burst of sparks erupted. Prime went towards him while I took off towards the glowing ring. The last thing I heard as I stepped on it was Prime furiously shouting my name.

My weight suddenly disappeared but by the time I registered that, it reappeared and I was on the ground. I glanced around and found I was in Mother's room. It looked oddly cold. But that didn't matter. I was on the Aether Paradise. And I needed to get off of it.

 **Dammit. Short again. Sorry about that. And more 'bad' news. At least, how I imagine y'all take it. I've decided on an updating schedule because I'm just a weird human who needs to make things difficult. My problem is that focusing solely on a story causes me to start becoming erratic and actually create** _ **more**_ **stories. But trying to update all my stories with no schedule just wears me down and makes it hard to plan ahead in all the stories. So… I'm basically going to systematically update all my stories. Like, I'm going to get all my other stories up to 15 chapters then try and update 5 chaps for each story. And if you've ever been to my profile before you'll see that I have quite a number of stories, most of which aren't even on chapter 5. So, that could mean that once I get to chapter 15, I might not update this story for a couple years. I hope it doesn't come to that as then I'll feel like a terrible human being. But I'm not going to ask for forgiveness and sympathy or give excuses as this situation is entirely my fault. Don't believe me? Despite knowing this situation, I've got like 5 other stories drafted but not posted. And I don't really do short stories. So y'know, just lookin at my grave and deciding that it ain't deep enough. A bit of a bright side though is that by the time I come back to this story the Sinnoh remakes will come out. Because I was hoping to implement some phresh ideas in this fic. Anyway, this author's note is huge, sorry.**

 **~Djsoresupon3 signing out!**


	12. Escape

Chapter 12: Escape

 **This chapter's song is Heathens by Twenty One Pilots. I liked Suicide Squad. Definitely not one of my favorite movies, but I liked it. The soundtrack was also awesome. It's funny because I remember seeing Glass Animals in the summer of 2015 and they performed a cover of Heartless by Kanye West and I remember thinking how out of left field that was. Then when I looked at the Suicide Squad OST, I was like 'Hold the fuck up'. Sorry, random story. Thanks Morndas Mornings, Calvire and Dr. Homicide for the follows/favorites. Let's get into the story.**

I was in Mother's room. I needed to get off the Aether Paradise. I had to hurry. Prime would no doubt be on my heels soon. I found the doors directly across the room. Whether they had been locked or not didn't matter as I smashed them down. A quick glance around proved that not much had changed around Mother's house. Two staircases on both sides and two hallways, but neither of those are where I was headed. I broke down the next set of doors and breathed in the scent of the salty sea.

I sprinted down the walkway that lead into the main building on the Aether Paradise. Just as I was about to enter, an employee walked out. He seemed surprised about my appearance so I knew that they hadn't gotten word around that I had escaped. It would need to stay that way for as long as possible. I rushed right at him and swung my head around, careful to not throw myself off balance, knocking into his side. He was sent into the wall with a sickening crunch and didn't get back up. I didn't have time to make sure he was dead as I could faintly hear Prime coming after me.

I arrived and saw the lift, as well as multiple other employees who hadn't noticed me. I paused. How was I going to get off the Aether Paradise? We were completely surrounded by the sea. The nearest place to escape was an island. But how could I get there? I had no option other than to swim.

I evaluated my current options. Trying to leave from the main entrance could get me in a fight with a lot of humans who'd eat up an unnecessary amount of time. Going up would… be pointless as it was a dead end. The only option was to go down.

"Isn't that the president's pokemon? Why is it wearing that helmet?" A voice said distracted me. I took too much time and they had noticed me. I fired a Tri Attack at the one who spoke, causing chaos as it exploded. I ran to the railing and picked my spot as I jumped. I landed in a heap on top of an unsuspecting human. Though, I had to roll as I landed to get back onto my feet.

"What the fuck?" I heard another human say behind me. I quickly charged an Air Slash and slung it at him. He was slow to react and the attack clipped him in the side, splattering red on the wall as he yelled in pain. I couldn't dawdle though.

I turned and ran down the length of the rail on the dock. I suddenly threw myself against the wall, using it to keep my upright as an Ice Beam froze the floor I had just been running on. I Looked back to see Prime looking at me, anger burning in his eyes. We held eye contact for several moments before I turned to run. I heard him land on the ground. But he was too late.

I jumped off the edge of the dock and into the sea, using my legs and my tail to swim away.

"ALPHA!" I heard Prime furiously bellow. But I didn't look back and kept swimming. He wasn't going to pursue me into the water. I had always been the strongest swimmer.

However, a splash of water hit my face and I realized I had overlooked something. The weight of the helmet was dragging me down. Not only that, but water was getting into it and adding further weight and making it harder to swim.

But I didn't stop. I couldn't. Stopping meant drowning. So I kept going. For what felt like hours. My muscles burned. My eyes burned. My lungs burned. I was losing energy though. The island I had been swimming to hardly looked any closer. This was how I was going to die. At least I got to die free though and out of the hands of humans.

As I felt my body slow down and my conscious fade, I could still feel the water surrounding me. It was… cool and felt nice. Too bad I wouldn't get to enjoy it for long.

 **Welp, there we go. End of story. Sorry about tricking you guys into thinking this was going to be a long story, I really just wanted to write about the events before Sun and Moon. So thanks for rea- I'M KIDDING. We all know Alpha's going to make it. The question is though, will he be saved by humans or pokemon? Leave a review about how you think next chapter will play out. And drop a follow/favorite because I promise his story isn't done. Not by a long shot. After this, only 3 more chapters till the hiatus. Though, something to look forward too when I return is that I'm positive I'll have kicked this short chapter mentality bs I've got going on.**

 **~Djsoresupon3**


	13. The Open World

**Hey guys, here with another chapter. I'm just tryna plug away with these. Song of the chapter: Ready For More by Escapade. I like this song. It's short but intense. Basically a two minute rap instrumental. Thanks Black Hole Solrock for the follow!**

Something washing over my body stirred me to consciousness. It quickly receded though. I tried moving and felt the ground shift slightly under me. I blinked. The ground shifted? I looked down and saw that I was laying on sand. Then, what I recognized as a wave washed over me again. I looked at my surroundings. I was on a beach. Aether Paradise didn't have any beaches.

I looked up to see that the beach opened up to a path that lead somewhere to higher ground. To my right, I was startled to see a towering mountain that even pierced into the clouds. How could anything be that tall? To my left… was the sea. And far off in the distance, my sharp eyes could spot what basically looked like an all-white building in the middle of the ocean. But I knew it was the Aether Paradise.

I had done it. I had escaped. Which only led to more confusion. The last thing I remember was sinking into the sea. And now I was here. I shook my head. That doesn't matter. I was free…

Now what? I had accomplished my objective of obtaining my freedom, but I hadn't planned past that. I had hardly planned to get this far. I once again glanced at my surroundings. My only option was to survive. To do that, I needed… what had the lesson said, food, water and shelter? Was that human thinking or pokemon thinking? Did it matter? If it kept me alive, probably not.

There was no food visible on the beach and I definitely couldn't drink the water. So I got up, noticing that my body was a little sluggish but not as much as I thought. Walking up the path from the beach I immediately saw two human buildings and ducked back down. Where the humans looking for him? One of the buildings had a big red top, something very unusual for the Aether Paradise while the other looked all too familiar in design.

I took a peek back over to see if I could spot any humans outside. I spotted two humans by the Aether building and saw that they were cornering three small pokemon that looked like bears. However, a second glance made me realize that the humans were older and not wearing Aether uniforms while simply talking to themselves. Also, the small pokemon didn't seem scared at all. They were simply swaying to and fro for some odd reason.

They were probably already controlled by the human's influence and weren't worth saving. So after another look, I confirmed that there were no other humans around. So now I needed to figure out where else to go. I spotted two things that stood out to me. One was what was basically a sign with the number 16 on it and an arrow pointing ahead. It showed that the path led to a forest.

The other thing, was a tree. With what looked like berries fallen under its branches. Food. I had been suppressing the fact that I was hungry, no, starving for too long. I felt my instincts take over as I dashed towards the food with reckless abandon. I excitedly bit down on a berry… but instead of an explosion of flavor entering my mouth, a squishing sound was all that happened. Confused, I stood up and looked down at the smashed berry.

The helmet. The helmet blocked my mouth. In fact, I couldn't even open my mouth enough to have been able to take a bite. I had completely forgotten this due to my hunger. How was I supposed to eat? Drink? I couldn't survive.

"What 'n the world're ya?" A voice distracted me. I whirled around, expecting to see a human and was about to attack but stopped as I saw it was a pokemon. I couldn't identify what it was but it was some sort of crab. And it was looking at me oddly. "Well look here ya freak, Ah don't know who ya tink ya're but ya're eatin' from the wrong berry tree."

I stared at him, judging from his voice, and tried to understand what he had just said. I caught most of it, but why did he talk like that? I couldn't reply of course, so I just stood there.

"Ah see how it is. The ol' silent treatment is it? Well let's see how quiet ya're when I break yar stupid face inside 'n' out!" He said before suddenly lunging at me. I would have been surprised but he was really slow. Like. Really slow. I dodged a swing from his pincers and knocked him in the side with my crest. He was sent crashing into the tree, causing more berries to fall to the ground. I looked up just in time to get a berry right in the face. Well, it hit the helmet and kind of exploded. Now there were bits of berry in my helmet and juice in my eyes. Which stung.

"Y-Ya may have gotten the jump on me, but ya clearly didn' expect mah surprise attack now didja?" I heard the crab say shakily. I sighed, the juice was still bothering my eyes so I was battling a little blind. But I had been trained for such situations. I heard scuttling and immediately fired an Air Slash in the direction of the noise. A yell of pain told me I hit my mark. A lack of any other noise told me I had ended the battle.

Well, now I just had juice in my eyes and berries in my helmet… wait. After lots of jostling and shaking my helmet, I was able to get the pieces of berry into my mouth. The pain in my eyes seemed to instantly die down as I realized I had a new way to eat. I looked up at the berry tree and still spotted plenty of berries on its branches. I lined myself up with one before ramming into the tree and then jumping back. I looked up in time as a berry hit my helmet… and fell off to the side. I stared at the fallen berry and then back to the tree. This would take some work

xxxXXXxx

It took me almost ten minutes just to satisfy myself enough to feel like I wasn't starving. Luckily, the crab pokemon was still unconscious and the humans didn't seem interested enough to investigate the noise. Well, I had fulfilled at least one of the necessities towards to survival. Now I needed to find water. I glanced towards the path that led to the forest. That really seemed to be my best option.

So I ventured along the path and after about ten minutes, an odd aroma began wafting around. It was a rather pleasant smell, but it was very foreign. But after another couple of minutes of walking, my answer came to me by the form a big meadow filled with red flowers. The aroma at this point was so strong I could _see_ it. There was a hazy cloud that seemed to cover the whole meadow. However, I could spot several humans throughout the meadow.

I quickly rushed down to the flowers and tried to hide within the flowers. I had to resort to lying on my stomach with my head down and crawling through the meadow. It was a slow and rather itchy process.

A distraction popped up in the form of a body of water, which I eagerly crawled over to. However, as I approached the water I noticed that it looked oddly murky. In a way that water was definitely not supposed to be. The more I looked at it, the more off putting it was. But could I really take the chance? This could be the only source of water in who knows how far. I decided I would venture past the meadows but if I didn't find anything then I'd head back.

So I went back to crawling through the meadow. I lost track of time but I was doing an excellent job of avoiding humans and pokemon. That is, until the smallest pokemon I had ever seen flew right in front of my face, causing me to stop. It was a small bug. Tiny body, tiny legs, tiny wings. It was so small.

"What are you?" It asked in the highest pitched voice I could ever imagine. In fact, it kind of grated on my nerves. In this case, even if I could answer, I don't think I would have. So I kept crawling. But it just floated right beside me. "You look like a monster."

I'd say it was female, but I'd imagine its whole species probably talked in that kind of voice. I glared at it as I kept on going.

"Yep, just like that. You look really scary," it said. It sounded more amused than scared though. "... You don't talk much do you?"

I rolled my eyes. I could not get out of this meadow fast enough. And that's how the next 15 or so minutes passed. I'd crawl through the meadow and the little bug would badger me with questions. The worst part was, was that I couldn't answer it or tell it to shut up.

I came upon a fork in the path out of the meadow. One way went straight while the other branched off towards the right. I felt straight was the correct path, but something towards the right felt… different.

"You should go to the right," the small bug interjected, startling me as I thought it had left me. "There's something really cool down that way."

I stared at it before looking down the path. Might be interesting to look into. I looked back towards the bug and nodded.

"Bye scary monster guy!" The bug said as I walked down the path. As it bent, the haze started clearing, but not completely. Eventually, I came across what the small bug had been talking about. The path opened up slightly revealing a large stone building in the middle of a body of water. The only way to get there was by using a bridge that connected the building to the path. To either side of the bridge at its beginning, were stone pillars or something. Though, one looked like it had been destroyed. I wasn't sure what the symbol meant on the one that was still intact though.

I walked across and entered the building. Suddenly, the feeling that had drew my attention amplified extraordinarily. I looked around. There was nothing in this room except some big rocks. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I continued inside the building. The only path was a big hallway that led downwards. Something in me didn't want to go down there. I wanted to know why.

I descended down the stairs into a narrow but long hallway. I walked down the hallway cautiously. I tried to ignore the fact that there were doors along the hallway that were boarded up or had big rocks pushed in front of them. It ended in a staircase that led back up, which made me wonder why they had made a hallway lower than were both stairs began and ended.

It opened outside and there was a small dirt path that led to another stone structure, but this one seemed like it was built for something. It had a purpose. I walked up to the stairs on the stone structure and ascended them. It led to a small set of stairs, which led to a platform that was the highest point on the structure. I stepped onto the platform and noticed what looked like the same symbol I had been seeing on everything on the platform.

Then it hit me. Hard. Like a tidal wave crashing over me. Something was wrong. Something shouldn't be here. _I_ shouldn't be here. My instincts were now screaming at me. I needed to leave. Now.

I turned and fled as fast as I could back into the building, trying my hardest to both move as fast as possible while not tripping. I didn't stop nor look back until I was out of the building and off the bridge. I collapsed onto the ground as I breathed heavily. This stupid helmet restricted so much.

After I caught my breath, I ventured back to the meadow to drink from the water. There had been water around the stone building that looked much clearer than this, but I wasn't going near there ever again. In fact, I didn't even want to go back that way. I looked around hoping to see if there was some other way, but there wasn't much to look at besides the trees and the mountain.

I stopped drinking, which basically required me to dunk most of my head into the water, and looked up. The mountain. I could attempt to climb the mountain. I was… mostly not starving and my thirst was quenched. Maybe I could even find a cave on the mountain to spend some time in.

So I walked up to the very base of the looming mountain, and I climbed. Luckily my body was built for traversing all kinds of terrain and while my helmet added more weight and threw off my natural weight distribution, I was surprised by the progress I made.

By the time the sun started dipping into the horizon I had maybe scaled half of the mountain. Getting to the top no doubt would be suicide at this point. The temperature was already freezing. In fact, it was snowing. Which was odd considering that it hadn't been raining below that elevation.

I looked down and I could spot the meadow and the stone building fairly easily from where I was. I looked towards the ocean and even spotted the now small Aether Paradise. Pass the meadow and the stone building, there was what appeared to be a human settlement. I was glad that I hadn't continued down that path. With the cold nipping me, I decided to stop climbing vertically and instead, go horizontally. I went around the mountain until I spotted another human building. They really were everywhere. The building was odd, with some large object on it and a big dome. The dome had some cylinder coming out of it.

Thankfully, I soon found a cave to reside in. I shook off all the snow and frost that had collected on my fur and entered the shelter. There, I had satisfied the daily necessities. I laid down by the entrance so I could watch the sun sink into the horizon. This was nice.

"Usually one asks for permission before getting comfortable in someone else's home," a voice behind me said. I got up and spun around, coming face to face with a pokemon. It was smaller than me by quite a bit and had sparkling white fur with bold and intense blue eyes. It reminded me a lot of a Vulpix I had seen once in the conservation area. Probably an evolution of it.

"Not going to say anything?" It asked, though I guessed it was a she by the voice and appearance. "Hm, I guess that's alright."

She then walked up to me and I tensed, before she laid down next to me and looked up at me expectantly. I stared at her and huffed.

"Well? Aren't you going to watch the sunset with me?" She asked. I blinked. If she had wanted me to do that, then why not say it in the beginning? I sat down and paused for a moment before lying down all the way. I tried to watch the sunset but I kept noticing that she was staring at me. Not just me, but my body.

"You'll have to excuse me for staring, I haven't seen anything like you before. And that's quite a big deal for someone my age," she said. I looked at her. Her age?

"Ah, I can see the question in your eyes and while I'd point out that it's rather rude to ask a female her age, I'll admit it is rather my fault. I'm 554 years old," she explained. I stared at her, waiting for her to correct herself. But she didn't. My eyes widened. "I know, I look great for my age, don't I?"

H-How? That couldn't be physically possible, could it? I was a few months, or years depending on how you looked at it, old and she was…

"So you see, when you live as long as I do, life can be monotonous. I can't even tell you how many days I've spent sitting here and simply admiring the view. Judging by the look in your eyes, I can guess probably more than you've lived," she said with a chuckle. "And then one day, some creature walks into my den without so much as an ounce of manners and blocks my view. So I believe you owe me some answers. Like, what are you?"

I stared at her for a bit. Even if I could answer that question, how would I? What was I? Was I anything?

"Too complicated hm? Well then, can you at least tell me your name?" She asked. I frowned inside my helmet. I could, or at least, I knew my name. But how could I physically tell her? I glanced around trying to spot something that could help me.

"Wait a second," she drew my attention, "can you not speak?"

I shook my head in response and she began laughing.

"And here I was, drilling you for questions. Apparently I have lost some of my manners as well," she said while laughing. She sighed and faced the entrance, staring out of it. I turned and watched the view as well. Then, I slowly faded into sleep. The rhythmic breathing next to me, surfaced some memories of my brothers. I couldn't decide if they were pleasant or not.

 **HA! Some actual length! Maybe not necessarily a good amount, but SOME! Also, I hope I'm not the only one who when they first saw Vulpix-A and Ninetales-A they were like 'That's majestic AF'. Also, tell me how I did on this kinda world building. I tried to map both what's explorable for the player and what's not, since Alpha doesn't necessarily have the same boundaries as the IG character. Please. I've been a little disappointed by the lack of reviews. Not trying to call out individuals or anything but I'd like feedback. This story has a lot of firsts for me. Like writing a mute character. Especially in their perspective. Also, I kinda really wanted the Rimbombee he met (I know it'll be hard to identify some pokemon by his vague descriptions) to become a companion. Because a Type: Null and a Rimbombee taking on the world makes want to laugh for some reason. Anyway, see you… next time I update. It was every weekend but that's just turned into whenever the fuck I feel like it. Crap, long author's note, sorry. Follow/favorite/review please!**

 **~Djsoresupon3 singing out!**


	14. Withdrawal

Chapter 14: Withdrawal

 **I begin writing this chapter with a heavy heart. Chester Bennington, lead singer of Linkin Park, has committed suicide. As someone who claims that they're my favorite band, I feel extraordinarily distraught and disappointed. It's hard for me to really accept it. But I have too. Song of the chapter is Faint by Linkin Park. My favorite song by my favorite band. Not off my favorite album though. That'd be A Thousand Suns. Anyway, I'm going to write and try to not start crying again. No promises.**

 **EDIT: Had to re-upload because I'm a fuckin' idiot sometimes ;P**

I woke with a jump. A nightmare. I hadn't had one in a while. Wait, no. That wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory. Not my own, but someone's. A Breloom's. I had been fighting another Breloom. But why? It felt strange that I was trying to recall someone else's memory.

I looked beside me and was surprised that the pokemon was gone. It didn't take much to find her though as it turned out she was just outside the cave looking out towards the island. She turned to face me as I walked up to her.

"Well good morning, you seemed to be having quite a dream," she spoke as I sat down next to her. We sat there as she seemed to be gazing intently at the odd building on the other mountain. "Humans are fascinating creatures, aren't they?"

I blinked and looked at her.

"What with their ingenuity and all. The things they can create and how they use nature is interesting. Do you not think so?" She asked me. I shook my head. I knew what humans were capable of. I knew the pain that they brought upon others.

"I see. I can tell I brought up something unpleasant. I'm sorry if you've had a bad run in with humans. But you should know that not all of them are bad," she said. I scoffed, before getting up. She was free to think whatever, but not if it could cost her greatly. Humans were selfish creatures who did whatever they wanted without a care to who got hurt.

Anyway, I needed to stretch my body properly. I headed back towards where I had ascended. The meadows eventually came into view but I was put off by what I spotted. It looked like there were white spots littering the meadow. I quickly jumped down, choosing my spot carefully with each jump. I was almost used to the helmet's weight. Once I got down far enough, I was able to distinguish the spots. They were humans. Humans wearing almost all white and searching through the meadow.

It was the Aether Paradise. They were looking for me. I started climbing back up and evaluated my options. They could still potentially be far off from finding me up here, but getting resources would be extraordinarily difficult with them patrolling the island. I either had to stay where I was, or keep moving. Eventually, I made my decision as I got back to… I didn't even know her name. She smiled as she saw me return, but it quickly disappeared and then a slight smirk appeared on her face.

"I see, something's come up hasn't it?" She asked, surprising me. Just how much could she read from my eyes. "And you have to leave?"

I nodded my head. She sighed.

"Unfortunate. Where will you go?" She asked. I froze. Where was I going to go? Where could I go? "If you're looking to get off the island there's really only one way. Follow me."

I did as she said and she lead me in the opposite direction of the meadows until around the mountain, a big settlement for humans popped up. I wasn't quite sure what differentiated a city or a town.

"Malie City, that's what the humans call it. I know you have a dislike towards humans but in that city there's a dock that extends out towards the ocean over there. There are boats and ships there including ferries. If you can sneak on one of the ferries, it'll transport you to another island. In fact, if you can make it deep enough into the city, you can enter that big garden there. You see that big square of green? That's the garden. You can meet less humans that way, just be careful of the other wildlife down there. You got all that?"

I blinked and stared at her. She stared back at me before sighing.

"Back to the top," she said with a smile. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Nix."

xxxXXXxxx

Nix's plan to get to the docks was far better than anything I could have conceived. After taking more time to think, she had reason that I could scale the other mountain which had that odd human building on it. From there, she instructed me to approach the city from its most northeastern point. I could then skirt around the edges of the city into the garden and go to the docks from there.

It seemed simple enough. The hard part was getting over my equal parts fear and hatred of the humans. Even as I approached the city, every shadow seemed like a human attempting to ambush me and every sound was a human trying capture me.

As the sun set into the horizon, the lights of the city began illuminating. It was… admittedly stunning. I could almost see Nix's point about human ingenuity. But it was also that ingenuity that led to my creation.

Soon, the city that had been far away was right in front of me. I could feel my heart beating rapidly and loudly. My breathing was the same. I had just escaped them and yet here I was already returning to the humans. I couldn't see any, but I knew they were here. Probably waiting for me with a trap set.

No, they didn't know where I was. That's why they were searching the island. I breathed deeply and began navigating on the outskirt of the town. There was simply a stretch of grass that seemed to separate the city from the ocean. I tried to stick to the shadows as I crept around the buildings. I wasn't sure what the buildings were for. After spying on several humans, I found that they simply entered the buildings but none came out. Considering the time, it was probably some building just built for humans to sleep in. It sounded uncomfortable.

Eventually, the buildings gave way to a wall. Had this been part of the plan? It was a fairly tall wall. I took a few steps back before attempting to vault the wall. It went about as well as I had thought. I had only gotten high enough to get my forelegs on top of it.

The next five minutes were spent trying to get the rest of my body up with nothing for my hind legs to grip. Then I fell on the other side, crashing into the ground back first. I studied my surroundings, my night vision coming in very useful with less light, noting what looked like a tiny mountain. It looked a bit similar to what the conservation area looked like, only much bigger. I was glad that this had large bodies of water though. I had found a berry tree on my trek to the other mountain but no water. I dunked my head in and tried to drink as much as I could before having to come up for air.

Now I needed to figure out how to get to the docks. I walked through the tall grass, finding a small bridge which led to a small piece of land that had another bridge connected to it. I spotted what looked like a cluster of rocks off to my left and it was bubbling for whatever reason.

Across the next bridge I was able to see the only entrance which was across yet another bridge, though this one was larger. There was a small building which was completely empty so I had no idea what it was for. I walked up to it to inspect what appeared to be a pokemon. I couldn't tell what it was and it stood there, completely rigid. I knocked on it with my crest a few times but got no reactions. I guessed that it was simply an imitation and not a real pokemon.

A rustling caught my attention and I spun around. I spotted a small figure approaching me. It appeared to be a tiny insect walking on three legs. Its head appeared to be surrounded by a bubble. It scuttled right up to me. We stood there for a moment as we studied each other. It suddenly spat some bubbles in my face. I blinked. Was it trying to start a fight?

It spat more bubbles in my face, while my helmet blocked most of it, some of the water still got inside. I frowned, whatever this was, it was annoying. I swatted it with my foreleg and sent it flying. It began emitting an odd noise that drew my attention. So I walked over to it, seeing it flail about on the ground. I tilted my head, confused. I hadn't hit it that hard and nothing appeared to be physically wrong with it. Suddenly, another noise presented itself and I quickly jumped backwards.

I turned to see what looked like a spider, with a bubble encasing its head. It was odd looking, but I was more focused on how it looked positively livid. It spat a flurry of bubbles at me, which I had to avoid as they looked powerful. It suddenly charged me, but I easily outpaced it. It was not a fast pokemon. It used water attacks, as did the little one, so electric attacks would most likely be the most effective tactic. I charged up a thunderbolt, but was quickly surprised when it suddenly discharged back into my body, shocking myself. I seriously needed to re-evaluate my movepool and see what moves I could no longer use.

I shook off the shock just in time to get a face full of bubbles, sending me skidding across the ground. So Thunderbolt was out. But it had to be a bug type. And I could use Air Slash. I fired an Air Slash at it, knocking it backwards. I was about to fire another one, when suddenly, something covered my face. I still fired the Air Slash but frowned when I didn't hear it hit. I quickly tried to rake the front of my helmet with one of my claws. After getting some of it off, I recognized the material as some kind of spider thread. I frowned though as I thought. I had never fought a spider before. Why did I know what this was?

I remembered I had been in a battle and glanced around. I didn't spot either the spider or its pre-evolution. They must have fled. I was okay with that though. I oriented myself so I could find the entrance once again and proceeded towards it.

After crossing the large bridge, I approached the entrance and noticed that I had overlooked something. There was a human at the entrance. They just seemed to be standing there, not doing anything. They weren't wearing all white so they probably weren't part of the Aether Paradise. They seemed to be oblivious to their surroundings as I crept up on them. Taking their life would be so easy. All I had to do-

"Hey Nick come check this out," a voice said. It was a male's voice. But it wasn't said by the human in front of me as they turned to look towards the voice.

"What is it Chris?" The human I could see replied. They possessed a male's voice too. Great, now there were two humans.

"It's another report about that kid," the voice said. The human in front of me walked out from the entrance and out of sight. I stealthily walked up to the entrance, trying to gauge how I could escape.

"Seriously? What now?" I could tell it was the human I had seen.

"Apparently some security footage got leaked to a news source that captured some monster going on a rampage."

"What? Seriously? Yo play the vid, I wanna see this."

"In other news tonight," a woman's voice said, popping up out of nowhere. How many humans were there? "We have a footage from a security cam in the Aether Paradise's lobby which if you look closely, you can see a pokemon right here. It's then noticed by an employee, which appears to trigger something in the creature as it suddenly attacks the employees in the lobby before jumping down to the lower floor. Moments later, the new president's, Gladion Copal, pokemon can be seen entering and appears to be giving chase. If you compare the two pokemon side to side, they appear identical. It's well known that his pokemon, identified as a Silvally, was originally thought of as one of a kind. He of course released a statement about a week ago saying he was working with the regional pokemon professor, Kukui Candlenut, on detailing a report based around his pokemon. Gladion Copal has already received numerous criticisms based around his age, his former association with the now disbanded Team Skull and of course, the past actions of his mother, Lusamine Copal. The Aether Foundation have released a region-wide statement for information on the possible whereabouts of this pokemon and a warning to not approach it as it is highly dangerous. Next up-"

"That's insane dude," I was snapped out of my trance as I heard the males talk again. I suddenly realized this could be my only chance to leave and without looking back I sprinted out of the gardens. I knew the ocean was to the left so that's the way I headed.

I arrived at the docks and tried to recall what Nix had told me. She said there was a certain kind of boat I should be looking for. After looking at the several boats that were there, I gave up. A boat was a boat. As long as it got me off the island it was fine. I ran to the nearest boat and jumped onto it. I had to take a moment to find my feet on the rocking boat. It was a little smaller than I had hoped though. Maybe I should get on one of the-

"Oy, didja hear tha'?" A male human said, somewhere above me, causing me to panic. What were humans doing out so late if the other were going to sleep?

"Yeah I did. Sounded like it came from the deck," another male voice said. Of course it wouldn't just be one. I frantically searched around to find somewhere to hide and spotted what looked like stairs leading downwards inside the boat.

"Go check 't out," one said.

"What? Why me?" The other asked. I headed down, finding myself encompassed in darkness. I still had some visibility though and noted that I was surrounded by boxes.

"Because I'm the cap'n and there ain't no way I'm goin' down there," he answered. I quickly found a dark corner and hunkered down into it. Now I could only hope they wouldn't find me. I heard some footsteps sound like they were coming down a flight of stairs before landing on what they had called the 'deck'. The footsteps walked around a bit before I could see the shadow of a figure look down into where I was. The human stood there for several seconds.

"Yeah there's no way I'm going down there after hearing some strange noise. Nice try ghost, I like living though," he said before walking off. I was confused by what he meant though.

"Didja see anythin'?" The other human asked.

"Nope, we should just head out. We're already late," I heard the other one.

"Yer right, off to Sinnoh then," the human said, before the boat seemed to shudder to life.

Sinnoh? I frowned. I had never heard of that island before.

 ** _Le gasp_. ****Alpha's last chapter ends with such ends with such a cliffhanger?! Only one more till the hiatus.** **So yeah, barely getting this chap out on time. Chester's death really just… brought my enthusiasm and motivation in general down. But I've… accepted it now. It's happened and unfortunately nothing will change that. So, anyway, thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. I didn't want to be _that_ guy who seems like a whore for reviews (lowkey am though) but I do feel like I need them so I can improve. I hope to get the same amount this chapter too. And to the one guest who reviewed, I'm glad you like this story. If you're reading this then thanks. Normally I reply to reviews in pms as my author's notes are already too long so I don't need more reason to have them longer. I know some other authors do that kind of stuff but I don't think it'd be a good idea for me. I mean, look how long this note is just from me talking about how long it'd be. And if you wanna talk about Chester's death, I'm free to pm if you or someone you know was hit hard by it. But please keep that stuff in pms and not reviews. I'd like my reviews to be more about the story and not get sad every time I look back on this chapter's reviews :)**

 **~ Djsoresupon3 signing out! Aw shit this looks long**


	15. The BK Project

Bonus Chapter 3: The BK Project

 **2,307**

 **Alrighty guys. This is it. Last chapter before the hiatus. So let's go out with a bang. A little one. Because fire safety and what not. But I've got a lit song for this chapter. Calabria 2007 (Club Mix) by Enur. If you can't recognize this song by name then look it up. I guarantee most of you will know it. It's a fun song. Anyway, let's get into the chapter ya? Let's see what's going on with Jamie.**

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy _fuck_. Where the hell do I begin? Am I even allowed to talk about anything? Arceus, I almost wish I stayed back in GC. So… fuck. I got up today to go to my first meeting and… the things they told and showed me. There is a freaking wormhole that opens up to another dimension!

"And that's coming from someone who was born and raised in Sinnoh and its mythology. Everyone knows about Palkia, mythical pokemon who can bend space to its will. But that's all it was. A myth. But _that_. The wormhole? That's real. Holy fuck it's real. At first I thought they were just pulling some prank on the new guy but the readings they had. The data they had collected and shared with Dimensional Research Lab…

"There's a whole nother fucking dimension! And not only that, there's creatures that live in that dimension! They call it the Ultra Wormhole and the creatures Ultra Beasts. They've got three recorded. Some kind of… weird jellyfish creature. One that's living wiring. And a small one about a foot tall. The jellyfish one? The president, Lusamine, has actually had physical contact with. Then they had reports and pictures of the aftermaths of the other Ultra Beasts. They were… gruesome. I almost threw up.

"And then, that all lead to the project the president wants me to focus on. The BK Project. The Beast Killer Project. The president wants to create some kind of… pokemon that can fight the Ultra Beasts. I heard Faba mention that when the jellyfish one came, apparently it took the president's husband. Now she's hell-bent on getting revenge. Which you'd never assume just by talking to her that she could even feel that kind of emotion.

"And I met the president's kids today and they are so adorable. They've got really good manners. Sorry, got distracted. Uh, oh right. So she wants me to create a pokemon… to fight. I… I think I get why she hired me. Because of my work with the creation of Porygon-Z. But this is different. Porygon-Z was simply an evolution. I had so much available to me then.

"This? I have nothing. No templates. No past drafts. Nothing. I… I don't even know where to begin. And she wants me to create this pokemon to fight these creatures that we don't even know anything about! Holy fuck… I need more information. I'll have to visit Dimensional Research Lab as soon as possible. I need to know everything possible about these… Ultra Wormholes. And then I can learn about the Ultra Beasts. Then design the Beast Killer. Gonna have to change the name. It sounds… malicious.

"Well at least I got a place to start, I guess. The president seems like she's going to give me a lot of freedom at least. But fuck! An entire creature from scratch? I'll need to think of a skeletal structure, muscle and nervous systems, a freaking brain. Can I even create a real type? At least the Porygon family could convert to other types. Do the Ultra Beasts even have a fucking type? Oh Arceus I am not getting any sleep any time soon. Jamie Fuji, audio log #5. Should probably find a way to keep track of these."

 **Well here it is. Jamie's got his work cut out for him. Type: Full/ Silvally are really interesting pokemon (that's why I'm writing about them). They're basically the first original biologically synthetic pokemon. Mewtwo was copied from Mew's DNA. Porygon is basically an advanced program with a physical body. Castform is probably the closest in similarities, but I always felt like Castform doesn't have any real intelligence. It only acts on instincts but that's just me. Magearna I think is pretty similar to Porygon in terms of creation, just a lot older. But those are just my thoughts. Anyway, it's time for me to go. The next time y'all will see me, all my other stories (and hopefully no new ones) will all be updated to 15 chapters. I just want to reassure you guys that I'm not dropping this story for good. I like the plot and the characters too much. It's just… I've got a mountain of other stories to work on. Also when I update this story again, I'll revise all the past chapters too. So it might be in your best interest to re-read the story from chap 1 once that happens. This has been fun. Like, really fun. My goal originally was to get at least 5 followers. Thanks to you guys, my expectations were beaten to a bloody pulp in a back alley. If you're reading this a couple months after it has updated, why not drop a follow/favorite and a review telling me what you think of the story so far ;)**

 **~Djsoresupon3 signing out on another huge author's note**


End file.
